


K76 reporting

by wingswinger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bank Robbery, Bittersweet Ending, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cockblocking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Morrison's daughter, Love Confessions, McCree Loses His Arm, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Romance, Science Experiments, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soft Jack Morrison, Talon - Freeform, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Target Practice, Time Travel, Traitor, Underage Drinking, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: Jack Morrison's daughter wants to become an Overwatch agent. She accidentally gets involved in a bank robbery, with Jesse McCree among the robbers. After some misunderstandings her dream finally comes true and she is taken to the Gibraltar base of Overwatch.Although Kayleen is determined to really become a member of the organization, she needs to learn a lot until that happens. On the way to her goal she gets to know the agents and slowly starts to fall for the former robber.Set before Uprising.





	1. This life's never uneventful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison's daughter wants to become an Overwatch agent. Jesse McCree helps her accomplish this with a nice little bank robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fiction posted here so please don't eat me alive! Thanks :)  
> I don't own Overwatch or it's characters no matter how much I'd like to own Jesse McCree...  
> So here goes nothing... ;)
> 
> (Oh and I'm no native English speaker, but I guess you'll figure this out soon.)  
> Happy reading!

As far as I can remember, my father was blonde as I am. When I was younger we met a couple of times, but after my 13th birthday only postcards came even at Christmas. I know from the media that he’s grey haired now. My mom told me not to be mad at him for not showing up for a family reunion, so I never was. He was an important person, a leader, a hero. Sometimes I called him at the Gibraltar base, where he usually was, but Mrs. Amari always said the same thing to me: „Sorry Darling, but he is in the training room at the moment.”

I was a surprise child, an accident. My mom used to be a hacker. She worked for Overwatch, the organization that defeated the omnics and ended the crisis. She met my father there. Of course, my mom was no longer a member of the organization, because she needed to be at home with me. And to define where „home” was, is not so easy. Since it was no secret whose daughter I was, my dad wanted me to be safe, so we moved quite often.  
With mom we were living a quiet life waiting for letters from dad, and I learned at home everything I could learn in a school and much more. I enjoyed to practice fighting. Since my father was „scientifically enhanced” before I was born, I happened to inherit his genetic modifications. I could run or move faster than others and my self-coordination was a lot better. When I was a toddler I never fell.  
No surprise, I always wanted to join the organization that kept my father away for so long, but not just to see him, the smell of adventure always caught my interest.  
And what was my mother’s attitude towards that…?  
–NO FREAKING WAY!  
–But Mom…  
–Kayleen! Are you out of your mind? You’re too young to even think about it!  
–How old were you when you joined?–I insisted.  
–21… No, I actually was 22.  
–Okay, how old was dad when he joined the military?– I knew the answer. I wanted her to say it, though.  
–You’re NOT 18 yet!  
–C’mon, Mommy. Two months… I can’t bear two months in this desert! This heat is driving me crazy, it was so much better in Toronto…  
–And do you think an Overwatch agent’s life is a comfortable cotton candy, my Dear? You could get shot. Killed! Is it not enough for me to worry about your father’s safety?!  
–The same old story again. I’m going to the shops for something cold…– I left the room, disappointed as always when this topic came up between us. She’d never let me leave.  
–Kayleen Morrison, come back! We’re not done yet!  
I managed to walk right to the front door before the guilt kicked in. I stopped and turned back. I saw Mom lean against the kitchen doorframe, a smile curling on her face.  
–Luckily you’re not as stubborn as Jack. Thank God.  
–Are you not mad at me?  
–Come here– she waved and hugged me close.– I promise I’ll write him a letter and I’ll ask him if there is any job for you at the base, okay?  
–What? Really?! Thank you!– what a relief I felt back then. I didn’t even suspect what life had in store for me that day. Let’s just say, there was no need to write that letter…

Mother told me to bring some milk and a bag of potatoes too if I was going to the shops anyway. So I took my bag and hit one of the little roads of New Mexico, the land of endless sand and sunshine and boredom. The appartment we were living in was quite close to a little mall, right next to a bank and a petrol station. As I walked alone on the whole street I felt something strange, a warmth pooling inside my chest. Excitement. I haven’t ever heard mother say anything like this before, even though it was more than likely that my father would tell me to stay at safety on my ass until I’m 30 or something.  
The wind was blowing a little, what a relief! Oh, holy shit, I’m going to Overwatch soon!  
Looks like even if I tried, I couldn’t think of anything else. I was still smiling to myself even when I reached the petrol station, not noticing the great black car, some old truck that rolled out of there with a crazy speed. The alarming sound of the carhorn and some yelling from inside of the car ripped me out of my daydreaming as I almost got hit.  
–Shit! Wake up for fuck’s sake! Crazy bitch– a guy yelled at me as the car turned to rush toward the bank with way too much speed.  
–Idiots– I murmured to myself as I watched them take another turn behind the bank building and making an old lady fall to her knees who just wanted to cross the street to the mall.  
–God, what’s so urgent for those fuckers?!– I thought and I rushed to the old lady to help her up with my quickspeed running.  
–Are you alright?– I asked as I gave her a hand and tried to pull her body up from the ground.  
–Thank you…– the lady muttered, her eyes scanning the black truck that stopped in the alley behind the bank. There was no movement inside, like they were waiting for something.–Jesus, it must be! These are those hooligans from the news!– the lady said terrified.  
–Hooligans?  
–Those who rob banks and the rich houses around here! Thank you for your help, Little Girl, but now I’ll go and I advise you the same. These men are dangerous, believe me!  
–Okay–I said, almost in a whisper. The old woman must be a little out of her mind. In this town people even smile at eachother on the street. It’s not like a place where hooligans rob banks. I almost continued my journey to the mall, when I heard a cracking noise from not far, actually it sounded like it came from the alley. I knew this noise from back in my childhood, when my father showed me how to shoot. I was almost 9 and of course my dad held the gun in my hand the whole time so I actually could hit the target (and nothing else). I remember feeling like a real badass soldier back then. As it clicked in my mind now, I felt completely like a little bunny on the battlefield. A gun?  
I pressed my back to the mall building’s wall as much as I could, and I carefully looked back in the alley. Three guys were standing on one side of the truck, taking out some bigger sized bags and as I heard the noise right – guns.  
One of them was quite young, the other two older and scarier. The lady was right, God! They’re gonna rob this bank! My heart was hammering in my chest as I thought about what to do. To walk away was no option as my inner justice screamed at me to try to stop this. But they had GUNS when I only had my pocket knife my dad sent me for my 15th birthday, it was red and K76 was written on it. I always used this name when I was a child and played that I’m an Overwatch agent. The number 76 came obviously to me as I was born on the 7th of the sixth month of the year, June.  
Well, I really needed to be K76 right now to stop the guys packing a whole arsenal of guns in their bags.  
As I thought of it, I had the advantage to see them before the incident even began, so all I needed to do was to get in the bank soon and tell the people to leave immediately.  
I jumped away from the wall and quick ran across the alley. I looked back at them when I reached the corner. They seemed to finish packing because they closed all doors of the truck and haven’t noticed anything suspiscious. For a moment I saw the young one look in my direction, so I covered and looked at the bank door. This was my only one shot to do it. So I quick-ran to the bank door without a second thought and stepped in. There was no turning back now.  
Approximately 15-20 people were there altogether, they were sitting, standing in ques, sorrowful expression on their faces from the heat. It felt so wrong to scare them off like that, but that was exactly what I needed to do. So I cleared my throat.  
–Everybody, listen to me! There will be a bank robbery, so I need you to leave, now!  
The people suddenly jumped from their seats and started panicking. Maybe not the best way to do this…? And two safety guard started to walk towards me with a determined expression on their faces.  
–Raise your hands!– one of them said, but at least most of the people were leaving the bulinding.  
–What? Me? I just saw…  
–NOW!– he shouted at me and took out a gun, the other checked me for weapons. It felt so uncomfortable to be touched all over by a man who I never saw before. But I was confident because I didn’t have a gun. Or so I thought. But then, the guy took my pocket knife out and showed it to the other man. –Really? For robbing a bank?– the other grinned ironically.  
–It’s not me, you Dummies! It’s…  
–Everybody, hands up, now!– this was the time the three amigos arrived.  
–…it’s them.– I finished sarcastically.  
–Put the guns down!– an older „hooligan” shouted at the guards, and because there were only two of them, they needed to obey.  
I raised my hand as the guards did and the young women behind their desks. They seemed to be panicking as they started looking for the money they demanded. The young bandit stood the closest to me and I started to consider my chances if I attacked him suddenly.  
The guard placed my pocket knife and the gun on the floor in front of me and I decided to take the opportunity. As I was naturally quite quick, I suddenly kicked my pocket knife as a distraction against the wall and all of them looked in the direction of the noise, during that short second I grabbed the gun and pushed it against the younger guy’s head from behind. The guards looked at me surprised, and so did the robbers.  
–Get away from the desk, or I’ll kill him– I told them more confidently then I actually felt.  
–’ey, no need to be so harsh, Pumpkin…– the guy at the end of my gun snorted.  
–Your mom never tell ya’ that children shouldn’t play with guns?– one of the older guys said, grinning.  
–How would a girl like ya’ know how to use it anyway?– the younger talked and their lack of seriousness was getting to my nerves.  
–If your father is the leader of a military force you learn some useful things…–I made the gun ready to fire against his head as I remembered my dad doing so. The younger one shut up, finally.  
–Know what? Shoot him– the guy closest to the desk shrugged, and took the bag out of the bank assistent’s shaking hands.– One less to share with…  
–What?! Fuck, you can’t be serious, man!– the threatened guy tensed.  
And this very moment at least 10 policemen flooded the bank, told me to to throw away my gun and even though the guards and the assistents swore to the police I was trying to save them, they took me in, too. Me, and the young bandit. The other two escaped through a back door. Well, I was starting to understand how life was not fair.  
They pushed my head inside a police car, handcuffed, an idiot beside me. Great.  
As the we left the place I was just staring out through the window, thinking about what to tell mom when I can call her from the police station. Until my travelling companion started talking.  
–’ey… you wouldn’t have killed me, would ya’?  
I didn’t answer. Didn’t even look in his direction. I felt an urge to smack a punch right between his eyes. As the car drove through a bad quality road his shoulder bumped to mine and it almost set me off to really punch him.  
–Would you just breathe on someone else’s neck? – I growled angrily.  
–Well… I think the officer would ’ppriciate it even less…  
–Then, don’t breathe at all.  
–A lil’ late to make me stop breathin’, Honey…– he even dared to flash a grin, I totally wanted to kill him!  
–If you must, call me Kayleen. I’m by no means your Honey, Pumpkin or anything else.  
–My name’s Jesse McCree, nice to meet ya’.  
Well, fuck you, Jesse McCree. You might have ruined my chance to be part of Overwatch for life…


	2. It ain’t my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Kayleen are stuck behind bars and they talk a little, then a familiar Blackwatch commander appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here, I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and comments are really welcome!  
> (Sorry for grammar mistakes)

We didn’t say a word to eachother until we got to the police station. The officer lead us through the door and commanded us to sit down in a waiting room. When I realized he wanted to leave us, I approached him quickly.  
–Excuse me, Sir, can I make a phone call, please?  
–Not at the moment– was all I got and the guy left us there, handcuffed and with a robotic guard. I wanted to collapse I was so tired already and I still had to wait here in this God forsaken place where they can’t use a freaking air conditioner!  
I felt sweat running down my back when the robotic thing started to talk to us.  
–Sit down, please– it said in a very artificial tone.  
Jesse, as I now had the pleasure to know his name, obeyed and took a seat. I ignored the thing and went to look out through the window.  
–Sit down, please– the thing repeated monotonously.  
–You sit down, little trash can!– I replied annoyed and the droid gave a disappointed whistling sound. Jesse, on the other hand, chuckled to himself, then tried to be a little comforting.  
–Don’t ya’ worry, I’m sure your military dad will get ya’ out soon enough.  
–Right– I snorted and leaned against the wall with a frustrated sigh.  
–What? Was it not true what ya’ said about him?  
–It was– I told him silently. –It’s just… I haven’t seen him in… like 5 years.  
After a little pause, Jesse spoke again.  
–5 years, huh? Bet you changed a lil’ bit during that time…  
Well, yes. I’m not sure Jack Morrison would recognize me– I realized. I finally sat down with a sad frown on my face a little bit away from the young bandit.  
Mother will definitely kill me…  
–Show me your hand– the intelligent machine rolled closer to me.  
–What? It’s cuffed–I said, even surprised.  
–I need your hand to take your blood. It’s needed for the identification.  
–Great. There you have it– I stood and turned, my back to the droid. I soon felt a little tingle in my left palm and the machine rolled away.  
–Name is… Morrison, Kayleen. Mother’s name…Jones, Hester. Father’s name… Morrison, Jack…– the droid collected my data and went on with my blood type, but Jesse stood up and looked at me with his mouth open.  
–Morrison? Like… that guy…? From Overwatch?  
–Yeah, that guy.  
–Wow…  
The droid went up to Jesse during this conversation and took a sample of his blood, too. It surprised the young bandit.  
–Ouch! Warn a man before you stab him!  
–Name is… McCree, Jesse. Mother’s name… McCree, Cristiana… Father’s name…  
–Don’t waste your time, lil’ guy…– McCree snorted and shrugged.  
–… Unknown. Repeating: Father unknown…– the droid said and as I looked at McCree’s face this was the first time I didn’t see his shit-eating grin. Instead a hint of shame and sadness was written in his eyes. The first time I actually felt sorry for him. But the robot continued.  
–Jesse… McCree… Database search successful… Deadlock…  
–Shit, no– Jesse groaned, turning pale.– How does this thing…  
In the next moment two armed guys approached us and took us aggressively by our collars out of the room. When I opened my mouth to ask what was happening, one of the guys pushed a gun to my head, so I evidently shut up. They took us to an elevator and we went down, I don’t know how many levels. In the elevator mirror I looked at Jesse and he looked back signaling with his face that he’s no idea either what is happening. Then, we arrived at a hallway that looked like a military building, all metallic. So this was not a simple police station after all…  
The big guys took us through another hallway and through a door, where more men like them stood: tall, strong and armed. I needed to swallow as we arrived at a lockup, there were 8 dark cells in the room: 4 on the left side and 4 on the right. One of the guards threw Jesse in the first one on the left, and the other tossed me into the last one on the right. They didn’t say a single word, just left us there in the dark silence.  
I wanted to observe our new location, but I could hardly see my own hands it was so dark in there. The cell was tiny, like a bigger sized double-bed and the front of it was barred.  
As I tried to touch around when still handcuffed I heard McCree groan a little far from me.  
–Argh…  
–You alright, Bandit?  
–Yeah… the toilet decided to crash against my head…  
–Ouch– I replied. Well, lucky us, we actually have toilets here… somewhere…  
There was a little silence between us, then the guy started to talk again.  
–I’m sorry, Girl. For getting ya’ in this shit…  
–What is Deadlock?– I asked curiously, ignoring his apology completely. He didn’t answer right away.  
–Somethin’ I’m not supposed to talk about…  
–The droid said it found something about you in the database. We are here because of that thing, Jesse. So tell me why I’m rotting in prison–I tried to be reasonable and a little manipulative. His guilt was my key. And it was the first time I called his actual name.  
–’lright. Fair point – he took a shaky breath.– It’s a group of some southern gangsters.  
–You working for them?  
–Kind of– he replied.– I’m usually the delivery guy. This was my first bigger shot…  
–What a nice shot…– I snarled. –You awfully messed up, Cowboy.  
–’ey! You don’t know nothin’, lil’ Girl!  
–Well, I know your fellow gangsters would have let you die. Sure you didn’t expect that.  
–Well, yeah… I didn’t –he sounded resigned.  
–That’s what you get for fraternizing with the bad guys…I guess.  
–Ya’ have a big sense of justice there, Girl. I had my reasons to… fraternize with them.  
While listening to him I sighed as my second wave of anger dissolved. Actually I could only blame myself for getting into trouble.  
After a couple of minutes (or hours) of silence, the door opened again and the sharp light cut into my eyes immediately. I tried to look at the people coming in, though. There was a guy, quite tall, and he stepped into the chamber. One of the guards said something to him, and called him Commander. So this should be a bigger thing than I realized…  
The man took some steps and waved to the guard to open Jesse’s cell door.  
–Where are we goin’, Sir?– I heard Jesse’s surprised voice.  
–You will soon know– the man said with a slight foreign accent, harshly.  
He took McCree by the shoulder and tugged him out.  
–Please, Sir! What is happening?– I yelled, begging for some information on the situation, but all I got was a stern glare from the tall man. Now that my eyes got accustomed to the light I saw he was wearing a beanie and has a goatee, as well as a handgun in his right hand.  
Shit. I didn’t know this Jesse McCree, he was the reason I was locked up but I didn’t want him to get hurt – and it looked like he would.  
The next 10-20 minutes I spent pacing around my little space in the cell in anticipation. I tried to listen for yelling or screaming (if they tortured him), but there was no sound.  
After a while I started to hum a song to myself just to distract my mind a little, and suddenly the door cracked open and the guy put McCree back in his cell. Of what I could see, he could walk perfectly and didn’t seem to be injured or hurt. The man now walked back to my cell and opened the door. I didn’t want to resist, but fear crept up my spine when he grabbed me by my arm. He pushed me in the direction of the door, and as I passed McCree’s cell, I couldn’t help but ask:  
–You alright, Cowboy?  
–I’ve had worse…  
–No talking– the man grabbing my arm leaned close to my ear and said threateningly.  
He took me into a little room on the same hallway we were taken to our cells. It was like an interrogation room. Had a desk and two chairs on the opposite sides.  
The tanned man gestured for me to take a seat and he did sit down, too. I waited for him to talk first.  
–What is your name?– he asked with a serious expression on his face.  
–Kayleen Morrison– I answered simply. The guy wrote down something in his PDA. He waited a little and talked again.  
–What is your connection to Deadlock?  
–What?– my eyes went wide in shock.– Nothing!  
–There is no need to lie. We know everything already. I just need you to confess.  
–But you… If you know everything, well, you must know that I’m just a simple girl who was at the wrong place in the wrong time!  
–Calm down. I’m not here to judge you– the man said, so I took a deep breath to attempt to calm my pounding heart.– Why were you in the bank when the robbery took place? The assistants told us you just walked in, announcing there would be a bank robbery soon– the man scratched his goatee and asked calmly.  
–I…– would he even believe me?– I saw three guys behind the bank with guns. I didn’t want people to get injured…  
–Was the other prisoner one of them?– he asked. It felt wrong to sell McCree out, even though he actually was one of them. I froze in place as it didn’t feel right just to say it.  
–You don’t need to lie about this. He won’t hurt you for telling me this, I promise– the man’s eyes turned warmer somehow and he looked much nicer now.  
–No, I don’t think he would hurt me… and yes, he was there, but didn’t do anything. He didn’t even point a gun at anybody– I told him honestly.– There were two other men. They escaped.  
–Okay. One last question: Why did you think you could stop a bank robbery? Are you trained to fight? Do you have any former experience in this?  
–Well… No. I don’t have. But I’m… genetically…– I started to explain it to him, not sure if I should tell him who my father was, not sure he would believe me. But his phone buzzed and he raised a finger for me to stop talking as he left the room.

During I waited for his return, the man opened his holographic picture of Jack Morrison in the hallway.  
–Did you find out anything, Gabriel?– ha asked impatiently.  
–Working on it, Jack. McCree is involved in Deadlock for sure, but this young girl… I’m not sure about that.  
–Do you believe her appearance in the bank was a coincidence?  
–I don’t know yet, her questioning is in progress right now. But my insticts say she’s not involved.  
–Who on earth is she then?– Jack’s voice grew concerned as he folded his hands in front of his chest.  
–She claims her name is Kayleen Morrison, but I’m not sure it’s her real name…  
Jack’s face became pale as he answered.  
–What… what did you say?  
–A relative of yours, Jack?– Gabriel didn’t even consider this before, as there were a lot of people having the strike commander’s family name, it wasn’t that rare.  
–Take her with you, Gabriel. And the Deadlock member, too. Separated– Jack added and he suddenly felt the need to sit down.


	3. Let's start over at the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen meets a pre-Zenyatta (Blackwatch) Genji who is not really himself (as we know him), and finally, FINALLY meets her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has less action and more emotion, but please hold on, the next one will involve some romance!

The goatee guy didn’t say a word to me, just took us with Jesse both with the elevator to the roof of the building, there was an airplane waiting with the symbol of…  
–Hey, Sir? Are you from Overwatch?– my eyes widened.  
–Told ya’ Pancake…– McCree’s mouth curled up.  
The guy didn’t answer but lead us into the plane. There were some others, all of them in blue uniforms except for one guy who was more of a machine than a man. He had red pipes coming out of his mask and he also had a sword on his back. Our goatee guy lead me to him, separating me from Jesse.  
–Genji, look to her until we arrive– the man commanded, and the cyborg nodded.  
–Understood, Sir.  
Then, this Genji took my arm.  
–Come with me– he said with another kind of accent, a little less threateningly than the man who brought us in.  
As we went through a curtain into an area where there were comfortable seats he gestured in the direction of one for me to sit. As I sat I wondered why I was still cuffed if this plane really belonged to Overwatch. If Jesse was right and Dad wanted me out of prison, why treat me like a criminal? Or… was I considered as one?  
–Your name is Genji, right?– I tried to ask the guy, because there was no one else in the room to answer my questions. Probably I’d have more luck with him than with the commander.  
–Yeah– he said, still looking down on me from a standing position.  
–So… this airplane… does it belong to Overwatch? I saw the sign…  
–I wouldn’t be so curious if I were you… I don’t know what they are planning with you, but since you are a criminal…  
–I am not!– I said aggressively and the cyborg looked at me with a grin that was hidden behind the mask but I could see it in his eyes. –For God’s sake, I’m the daughter of Jack Morrison! Uncuff me already!– it just broke out of me as I had enough. I expected him to not believe me right away, but this is not what happened.  
The cyborg guy raised his brows at me and fell silent for a second, then leaned close to my ear.  
–I’m here to watch over you. So for me, you could be a president or a queen, I don’t give a shit. You’ll stay here handcuffed until my superior tells me otherwise– he told me, and somehow managed to keep the irritating joy on his half human face.  
–Argh!– I shook with anger. Then, a womanly voice told all of the passengers to sit down and fasten the belts. The cyborg sat on the opposide side to see my every action. I felt like exploding for several minutes, but at least we were going somewhere. I could see clouds passing and I knew that sooner or later this madness will end. I calmed my mind and leaned back against the head rest to relax a little. 

It was already dark when the plane landed. My mother would be out of her mind by now, I thought with remorse.  
The guys that travelled with me all got off the plane and the frustrating cyborg took me with him. I saw the commander as he lead Jesse into a building. The place was so… new and prim. And I could see the sea all over as I looked around. Was it an island or peninsula?  
My unsaid question got an answer when we stepped through the door. The first thing I saw was a holoboard with a message: Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar, Agents.  
Holy shit, we really did come here, this really is Overwatch! Thank God.  
The cyborg pushed me toward the next door when I started to get carried away. You know what I needed to do after this? Yep. Waiting. At least I needed to do that in front of a door where there was indicated Jack Morrison’s name. Genji left my side and I had no idea where Jesse was taken, but the commander stepped there next to me and knoncked on the door that was supposed to be my father’s.  
Finally the said door opened, and the commander nodded for me to step inside but waved to wait behind a couple of shelves as he went a little closer to the desk I could see from where I stood. The shelves were full of books and strange devices I didn’t recognize.  
–Strike Commander, the girl is here– he said formally. Then a familiar voice from my memories started to talk and my heart picked up pace.  
–Take her here immediately, please– his command sounded not that formal. They must be friends.  
The commander then waved for me to go closer. I shook as I took those little steps to the desk, and my eyes watered by the time I reached it and took a glance at the man behind.  
–Dad…– I swallowed, my voice higher and cracking.  
–Oh my… Kay!– he stood but froze for a moment. I had to smile. Although he had more wrinkles and his hair color faded he looked the same as I remembered him. He suddenly hurried to get around his desk and before I could say anything he captured my shoulders and hugged me close.  
I’m finally here, with you– I thought as tears ran down my cheeks.  
–After such a long time…– he whispered into my hair like he could read my thoughts. I still couldn’t return his hug because of my handcuffs. The commander must have noticed that too, because he cleared his throat. (Or just wanted the emotional scene to be over before he throws up).  
–I… think I should uncuff you, then– he said hesitantly.  
–Reyes!– Dad looked at the commander angrily.  
–What? She could have been a Deadlock member. Actually… she still could be.  
–How dare you say that?! – Dad helped me get out of the cuffs and waved at the commander to leave. Only the two of us stayed in the room. He turned to me and smiled a little.  
–You grew up– he said– When I last saw you, you were not tall enough to reach my shoulder… But you could already fire a gun.  
–Fun old times– I smiled back at him. – Your were blonder back then.  
–Well, I’m not getting any younger…– he shrugged but reached to my head to stroke my hair.– You are so much like your mother.  
–Mom! I need to call her! She must be awfully worried!– I realized suddenly with a little panick.  
–Don’t worry, I already talked to her. But you can call her, too.  
–Okay, thank you. Thanks for the rescue, too.  
–It was actually a coincidence. I was really surprised to hear you were captured… – his eyes trailed off to watch his shoes. I knew something unpleasant was coming.– I need to ask you something, Kay… Why were you there? Were you held hostage by the robbers? Were you at the bank by accident?– he sounded concerned.  
–Ehm… no. I… saw the guys with the guns and… I intervened.  
–WHAT?!– I knew it. He was getting angry.– You actually went there to… what? Stop them by yourself?!  
–I had to, Dad!  
–No! No. You… you have to take care of your mother, you have to learn, you have to get home before 10 pm! But you DO NOT HAVE TO attack armed robbers! Christ…– he was now furious but I knew what was behind it. Still, what he suggested was not right.  
–So are you saying I should have just turned my back on innocent people and let them get hurt or killed inside the bank?!  
–I’m saying it was not your problem to solve! You could have gotten killed!  
– What would you have done? You’d just walk away?  
–If I were you, I would, yes!– his brows were drawn together and he looked at me.  
–You would not, Jack– an older lady said suddenly, leaning against the shelf. We didn’t even notice that she came in. Her voice was familiar.–You know you wouldn’t.  
–This is a family discussion, Ana. Please leave us– Dad said politely to her. Ana. I knew her.  
–Hello, Mrs. Amari– I waved a hand, ironically acting like this was the finest moment of my life.  
–Welcome, Kayleen. Jack talked a lot about you…  
–Oh really?– I smiled at Dad whose expression softened that moment. Ana then turned around to leave.  
–Excuse me, I’m out already. But Jack, please…  
–Alright– I saw Dad huff out a rough breath. Then he looked at me.  
–I’m proud of you, Kayleen. But promise me not to get in trouble when you are not trained to handle it. Please.  
I considered my chances, then I answered.  
–So train me, then.


	4. You call that a fair fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen gets to know some of the Overwatch members but she has to realize that nothing's ever easy or as planned. Jesse gets behind bars again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied! Not intentionally, but I did. I still don't have the steamy parts yet, but it's in progress. Don't worry guys, there will be some smut. My first smut, so I'm nervous :D Hopefully in the next chapters you'll see how it goes...

–So, Jesse McCree… I have a deal for you. As we know you are a member of the criminal team Deadlock. Correct?– Jack asked the handcuffed McCree in his office after I was dismissed with a simple „I’ll think about it. Now get some rest…” (Just like what mom always tells me, I can see how they got together.)  
–Well, I don’t think I still am but… correct.  
–Right. The deal: You help us track them down. Reward: you won’t have to go to prison.  
–What’s the catch, Boss?– he looked suspisciously at Morrison.  
–You’ll stay here of course, as a Blackwatch agent under the leadership of Commander Reyes– Jack gestured in the direction of the door where Gabriel Reyes stood with arms folded and a rather scary expression on his face.  
McCree considered the option.  
–What if I decline?  
–Then…– the strike commander started but Reyes went up to him and caught McCree by his collar.  
–… you can rot in your cell– he roared harshly in his face.  
–Gabriel… please– Morrison intervened.  
McCree needed to swallow when Reyes let go of him and stepped further.  
–So what do you say, Mr. McCree? Being an agent can be a dangerous but well paying job. You didn’t need to rob banks to keep your family together– the old soldier told him.  
–Deal, Boss. On one condition. I want the girl as my partner. I don’t make friends easily and since I already kind’a know her…–McCree grinned to himself as he came up with the idea. He didn’t expect the old commander to lose his shit at his offer, so it came as a surprise when the strike commander suddenly punched him him the face.  
McCree was still kneeling behind the desk and stroked his aching cheek, shaking his head to clear his vision when he heard Morrison say.  
–By no means will I let you near her. Clear?  
–Ouch… is there worse than a protective daddy…?– he mormured to himself when he heard Gabriel Reyes talk to the strike commander.  
–Jack I hate to admit, but the kid is saying something. Your girl has seen the Deadlock members, so she should work on this case with this McCree kid to…  
–Have you lost your mind, Reyes? Kayleen is going home to Hester tomorrow.  
–Bad idea. Her special skills would be beneficial for the fucking organization, Jack!  
–But she is my daughter, Gabriel!  
–I promise to protect her… Commanders– Jesse stood finally and talked silently, his chin bruised a little.  
Well, ten minutes later Jesse McCree sat down in a really comfy cell with both of his cheeks aching…

Meanwhile I was escorted to the kitchen area by Ana Amari.  
–Here. You can eat anything you find in the fridge.  
–Thank you Mrs. Amari.  
–Ah, just call me Ana. Hopefully we’ll be collegues soon, my Dear.  
–Okay…– I slightly blushed– Well, thank you, Ana.  
–Just eat, after that I’ll show you the guest room until your father appoints your permanent one.  
Oh, great! I still couldn’t believe after all things that happened to me that a) I’m here and b) I finally get to eat something.  
I found some pizza in the fridge that looked more than perfect to me and I ate 5 beautiful slices, before Ana started to speak again. She was drinking a cup of coffee meanwhile.  
–This one is my daughter’s favourite too.  
–Oh, I’m sorry if I ate her food…– I started to panick.  
–Don’t worry. Pharah always takes her portion to her room.  
–Must be good to have your family here– I sighed because I was a little still nervous about my father’s decision.  
–It is great sometimes, and it can be difficult other times. But if you ask me I wouldn’t trade it for anything– Ana said, smiling.  
–I hope my father shares your opinion…– I took a shaky breath.  
–Jack is a stubborn one, my Dear. But I he is reasonable. I think it’s only a matter of time and you’ll become a member of our silly group.  
I almost started to feel better after the food and Ana’s kind words but I couldn’t help thinking about Jesse. Was he interrogated again? What did my father want from him? If they ask him about Deadlock it could happen kindly or… not so kindly.  
–You look troubled my Dear. What’s on your mind?  
–I… well. Do you know what they want from the guy who came here with me? The cowboy-looking… ehm… –Young? Handsome? God! Where did that come from?!  
–Oh, the boy, McCree– Ana luckily found it out without further description.  
–Yes– I nodded.– Him–I felt my cheeks blush as her lips curled upward.  
–Oh, I see. You’re worried about him.  
–I’m not! Well… I’m curious. He is not a bad guy. I think– Yes, somehow my impression was this all along. McCree was the dumb ass, who the criminals used and left in trouble. Well, not a genius but not a bad guy, either.  
–Jack plans to recruit him as an agent if he helps us find that group. Deadlock members caused us a lot of trouble already.  
–An agent? – my jaw dropped.  
–Well, this is a secret– she whispered and winked at me.  
–Oh, I’ll keep it that way– I drew an X in front of my mouth to demonstrate that my lips are sealed.  
After this and Ana showing my room I fell between the covers. I could hardly keep my eyes open long enough to take my jeans off. I can’t remember my dream but in the morning I woke with a smile on my face.  
This was like I saw the room for the first time. Last night I didn’t have enough energy to take in the sight. It was simple, very clean and like a metallic hotel room.  
The walls looked like I was in the stomach of a droid, the bed and the desk in the room were also made of metal. The sheets were white and in the middle there was a carpet, also clean and white.  
I wanted to take back my clothes I wore yesterday, but then I found a wardrobe, it contained some grey t-shirts with the Overwatch logo and some black tight leggings. I searched for my size and took them on, after that I looked for the bathroom that was located at the end of the hallway.  
I found the shower inside quite easily. There were 5 of them, separated and with curtains. As I approached the one closest to me, the curtain suddenly was pulled open. I froze as a girl hopped out in a towel. When I stepped in I could have sworn I didn’t hear any sound.  
–Cheers Love!– the young short haired girl greeted me.– I’m sorry if I scared you.  
–Oh. Alright. I just didn’t notice you.  
–I can be quick and silent. I am Lena but they call me actually Tracer.  
–Hey, I am Kayleen. Well, they call me Kay.  
–You are the strike Commander’s daughter, right?  
–Y-yeah.– I felt a little unconfortable to realize the agents talked about me.  
–You’re not even that young-looking! They told me you’re not eighteen yet– Tracer said suddenly, and she shifted… or… rushed to one of the sinks to brush her teeth.  
–How… what did you just do?  
–Uh, this?– she repeated it to get to another sink and back. –I am a walking scientific experiment! –she said proudly and she showed me the edge of a metallic device attached to her chest under the towel.  
–So you’re… teleporting?  
–Something like that. I can show you later.  
–Okay– I nodded with a smile. The agents were nicer to me than I expected. I always worried that they would not except me because I’m the little daughter of the boss.  
I took a shower and when I came out Tracer was nowhere.  
I headed to the dining room that was next to the kitchen.  
Wow. There were a lot of overwatch members inside. I almost went back to my room to hide. As I stood at the door I could see Ana talking to a young girl, she was like the same age as me, must be her daughter, Pharah. And I saw Dad and his friend and Commander, Reyes. But there was that cyborg guy, too and Tracer, and a blonde short guy. I mean, he was literally shorter than I was. And a really tall, older guy in full armour. A blonde woman wearing a lab coat… And there was a short asian woman talking to… no freaking way… to a gorilla. WTF?  
–Hey, Kay! Come sit with us!– I heard Tracer’s high tone and saw her waving her hand.  
–Eh-well… Okay– I stepped inside, feeling a little uneasy among so many strangers. Some of them looked at me strangely or so I felt.  
–’Morning– I greeted everyone silently and sat down next to Tracer to a table where also the short guy was sitting.  
–Kay, do you like pancake? You need to try this, it’s totally unique!– Tracer pushed a plate in my face with a pancake smelling of… white chocolate?  
–It’s great– I told her as I took a bite. Wow, I actually never had a better pancake in my life.– Absolutely awesome!  
–Glad to hear it– the guy in front of me smiled.  
–Yes, the credit goes to Torbjörn. Hey, have you guys even met?  
–Not yet– I told her a little nervously.  
–Kay, this is Torbjörn, our swedish dwarf with talented hands for… machines and breakfast.  
–I’m not a dwarf!– the guy faked and angry response and then smiled at Tracer.  
–So Torbjörn, this is Kay, Jack’s daughter– Tracer continued but suddenly I noticed my father standing right at our table behind Tracer’s back. He cleared his throat for attention.  
–Ehm! Commander Morrison! – Tracer’s voice was so innocent and so cheerful like a little child’s.  
–That is better, Agent Oxton. Kay, I need to talk to you…  
–Okay– I stood. We went a little further away from everyone and he spoke.  
–Kay, I made my decision…– he started but something bothered me since I arrived here in the dining room so I interrupted.  
–Dad, where is Jesse?  
–…Who? You mean the criminal?  
–I mean the guy you wanted to recruit as an agent!  
–Who told you this?  
–Ehm… – Ana was going to kill me. – That’s not the point. Where is he?  
–He refused to work with us. He is in a cell.  
–What? Why would he?!  
–Kay, you shouldn’t feel worried for those kind of people… it may cause you trouble. I need you to be more careful when you return to your mother…  
–What?!  
–Because you will fly home with Gabriel Reyes today. He has some things to do in New Mexico anyway so it’s a perfect possibility to…  
–No, Dad! I want to stay!  
–You can’t.  
–I’m almost eighteen!  
–Yesterday you almost became a prisoner due to your lack of responsibility.  
–It was my responsibility to save them! I am special. I am stronger!  
–You are going home.  
–Fine, Strike Commander Morrison!– I yelled and I was pretty sure every agent heard me as I walked through the hallways to find the cell Jesse was locked up in. I didn’t know what to say to him, I just wanted to see him… one last time.


	5. Ain't no stoppin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen finds Jesse in his cell and some flirting goes on. Also, things seem to settle for them at Overwatch, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting with Jesse and a mean Genji.  
> I would die for a comment to see if anyone's still interested :D  
> I love all of you who happen to read this.  
> I'm still sorry for mistakes.

–Hey Genji, do you know where I can find the cells?– I felt so depressed I even tried to get the cyborg’s help.  
–Are you even allowed to go there?– he asked back, continuing his journey toward the lab, leaving me alone.  
–Hey. I need your help! STOP RIGHT THERE!  
So he did stop. But when he turned around his eyes radiated fierce anger.  
–You may be a Morrison but you’re not giving me orders.  
–It wasn’t… I’m not… But please… I need to find Jesse McCree.  
Before the guy could say a single word the blonde woman with the lab coat stepped beside him and placed a hand on his non-robotic arm.  
–Calm down, Genji. Your medication is ready, just go ahead in the lab, okay?  
The cyborg slowly tore his eyes from me and looked at the woman, then he left.  
–Kayleen, right?  
–You don’t need to keep my name in your mind…– I said sadly but swallowed my sorrow like some tough soldier. –Anyway, do you know…  
–Just use the elevator and go to the ground floor. You’ll see the indicators down there to the cells.  
–Thank you, Miss…  
–Angela.  
–Thank you, Angela– I repeated with a little smile on my face.  
–I’m a sucker for good endings, Miss Morrison. And don’t be mad at Genji please… He is going through something terrible– she told me silently. Well, judging by his appearance and the burning anger in his eyes, I figured as much myself.  
I went down as I was instructed and finally I found what I was looking for. The door leading to the cells wasn’t guarded but I soon found out why. The metallic door didn’t open for pushing, nor for using the button on the left side.  
–God, what a pain in the ass– I cursed to myself when I heard a woman’s voice talking. Her voice filled the whole hallway and I wasn’t even sure where the person could be phisically.  
–That is a little rude thing to say.  
–What?... Who are you?– I drew my brows together.  
–My name is Athena. It’s a rare thing you don’t know my name and are permitted to walk freely here.  
–I’m the daughter of Jack Morrison. Where are you?  
–I am the Artificial Intelligence of Overwatch.  
–Oh, you’re a droid then– I finally understood.– Please let me in.  
–Do you have permission to enter the prison?  
–Well… the strike commander is my father.  
–You did not answer the question, Miss Morrison.  
–Holy shit, why are artifical things more intelligent than people?– I grunted to myself, when Athena suddenly spoke again.  
–Permission given, you can now enter the prison.  
–Wha..t? –I stuttered, not understanding, but I didn’t ask questions when I got what I wanted.  
The prison was a little simpler than the rest of the base. There was a hallway with endless cells on the left side only.  
–Jesse?– I asked and after a couple of seconds some noise came from the second cell.  
–Eh… who’s here?  
I walked in the direction of the voice and finally appeared in front of his prison cell. The guy’s face was hairy and his hair tousled, his eyes tired. As I could look inside the cell I saw a bed with bedclothing and even a shower and a little desk in the corner.  
–What a luxury you have here…– this was the first thing I said to him. When he recognized my face a smile spread across his slightly dirty face.  
–Pancake…  
–It’s still Kayleen– I responded. – Well, Jesse, if there is a shower you could actually try it. I think it won’t hurt– I teased him. It felt good to have somebody here who won’t start to lecture me or get angry for nothing.  
–Just planned to do that, Girl. Guess I sensed your presence when I decided to skip it a few minutes ago…  
–Oh, don’t mind me…– I smiled.– I can talk to a shower cabin as well.  
–Don’t tell me to strip out of m’ clothes if you don’t really mean it, Girl.  
My response was a vague smile and my eyes drifted to the darkness of the end of the hallway.  
–Hey, somethin’ wrong?  
–I guess we both screwed up. I’m going home and you’re in here. What did you do?  
–Commanders didn’ approve the conditions I offered them for working together.  
–What conditions?– I asked curiously.  
–That is my secret, Sugar.  
–If you’re keeping secrets you’ll never be free, Mr. McCree– I leaned against the bars and I saw his eyes scanning my body up and down.– Jesse– I even attempted to sound attractive when I realized he was checking me out– I need to know something.  
–Anything, Sugar.–He grinned like and idiot and leaned closer to me. I ignored my new nickname and the slight smell of sweat from his lack of bathing.  
–You need to tell me where I can find your fellow Deadlock members. Your base or something like that… – I looked deep in his eyes when I spoke and I saw his face from a close distance, I saw it when his expression changed from happily horny to curiously startled.  
–Why would ya’ want to know that?  
–Looks like I need to do something to gain the strike commander’s trust– I shrugged.  
–Uh-uhh. Bad idea. Really bad. I’m not tellin’.  
–Please, Jesse!–I practically begged but he shook his head.– Why?  
–Two reasons. One: the strike commander can hear every word that’s said here. And two: You’d be dead if ya’ went there alone.  
I stood there staring at him while a moment later my father and that other commander, Reyes came in through the tricky door.  
–I was permitted…– I started when I expected to be told off but it was not the case. Dad went rigth to Jesse’s cell.  
–Alright, McCree. I accept your terms, partially. Kayleen gets to communicate with you during this one mission. But she won’t leave the airplane. If you put her in danger anyhow, I wont ask questions, I’ll just end you. Understood?– Dad said to Jesse and I just stood there without a single clue. Well, I figured something out but it seemed surreal. It looked like McCree’s conditions involved me somehow. Crazy thing to think. But the other thing… did he really say I could participate in a MISSION?  
–So you’re… not here to yell at me…– I muttered into the air, processing what I just heard.  
–Cell doors won’t open randomly– Reyes said behind my back.  
So Jack Morrison opened the door for Jesse as well and ordered him to take a shower in a room Reyes will show him. He also said:  
–Kayleen, you’re coming with me. I’ll get you a room on the third floor. And you need to call your mother.  
Well, even mother couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin off my face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next episode: Kayleen has a hot McCree-dream. We are getting there, guys!


	6. Sure as hell ain't ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen has a nice dream that haunts her every moment through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys :) Here is a somewhat smutty chapter finally. :D I hope you like it.

The early rays of the sun woke me from my long, relaxing sleep. All these things, becoming a witness of a robbery, then becoming a prisoner myself, getting to see my father after 5 years and finally settling myself at Overwatch – it happened so quickly, but it felt like I haven’t had a good sleep for ages. The bedclothes seemed softer than before when I thought about what I accomplished yesterday. A smile spread on my face when I mentally noted: I’m a member of Overwatch now.  
It didn’t even bother me at this fine moment that the room was freaking cold because I forgot to close the window last night. Neither did that pleasant weight bother me that rested on my hip from the moment I was awake. Well, it didn’t bother me until the thing in my bed shifted and it felt like the bed came to life and got really determined to strangle me.  
–What the…– I muttered and turned around just to be greeted by the sight of a half-naked cowboy with a smirk on his face. In my bed.  
–Mornin’ Pancake– his voice was still rough from sleep but he acted like it was the most natural thing for him to sleep next to me.  
–Jesse…?!–I crawled a little further away from him but my mind went crazy with measuring the possibilities of what might have happened. Did I drink? Is this a joke? Did I end up in some kind of a fucked up future somehow? But… is it that bad that he is here?– I finally started to admit that Jesse with his naked chest so close to me wasn’t the worst thing in the world…  
–Don’t be so shy, Honey… –he crept closer and I couldn’t move without falling off the bed so I froze in place. I observed his features as he leaned close, his angular jaw and that seductive look in his greenish brown eyes. As he leaned even closer and his three day old stubble slightly brushed my ear and the side of my face, my breath hitched and I needed to place my hand on his arm in case I fell. I held onto his strong arm and I felt him hiss in my ear theatrically like one touch of my hand could cause him pleasure. Then I felt his hand grab mine slowly, sensually guiding it to his muscly chest. Jesse looked slim when wearing a t-shirt but shirtless he was definitlely strong-built.  
–Jesse…?–I sighed as he grinned at me and held my hand above his heart. It was pounding under my palm and I felt heat rising to my face when he whispered into my ear.  
–Do you feel this? This is how you make me feel… You’re driving me crazy, Kayleen…– he practically moaned my name and I felt like jumping out through my window, I couldn’t handle it. My head was spinning from the rush of excitement and I didn’t really know what to do. Before this I have never even lied this close to a man.  
–Jesse, what are you doing…?–I asked, my voice silent and shaky when he grab my hand again and pushed it down on his body, still making me touch above his ribs, his abdomen and as he pushed lower my eyes went wide and he grinned at me cruelly and groaned.  
–Oh, God, Kayleen…  
Finally the freaking alarm went off in my room and my eyes shot open. HOLY MOTHER OF… What the fuck did I just dream?!  
Oh, God.  
I felt like I got run over by a truck. I needed to take a deep breath and blink that dream away from my mind. It could have been a sweet morning, though…  
As I showered all alone (no agents in sight) and brushed my teeth I kept asking myself WHY? Why would I dream about Jesse being in my bed? Alright, he was a handsome dude but bandits and hairy guys are not my usual type. Do I have usual types? Well, I liked Mark Mundy back in Toronto. He was selling old-stylish newspaper that was actually printed on paper! Mark was blonde. But I never told him I liked him.  
Anyway…  
–Kayleen!– I heard Tracer’s voice from behind in the hallway.  
–Hi Tracer, what’s up?  
–Angela is looking for you, do you want breakfast?  
–Sure.  
–C’mon, I guess she’s still in the cantine.  
Cantine? What about that cute little dining room?  
–I thought we had a dining room…  
–That is just for fun. Torbjörn likes to bake and sometimes Reinhardt too. And on occasion I make waffles! You need to try them, the sweetest things ever! But back to the topic… there is a crew cooking for us, because we don’t really have time, you know. Training and stuff.  
–Right. Take me there– I nodded but she raised a finger.  
–Oh, wait! We need to wake Pharah too. Yesterday she told me her alarm clock broke. Her room is 314 on the other side, c’mon!  
Pharah answered only for our fifth knocking. She looked like she had worse dreams than I did. Almost like a zombie.  
–Sweet skies, what time is it, Lena?– she rubbed her eyes painfully, her black hair messily standing in every direction.  
–Exactly 8:38 am.  
–Oh my… I said wake me up before training!  
–You need to have your breakfast! Your mother would be pissed like last time– Tracer explained her and the girl shot a weak glance in my direction as I smiled at her understandingly.  
–You… I have never seen you before.  
–My name is Kayleen– I introduced myself.  
–Nice to meet you. Mine’s Pharah… I’d nicely ask some questions if my head was not pounding like hell. Curse McCree and the Giant!  
McCree?! My eyes widened. Was Jesse not in his room after we parted? Ehm. Not like I’m interested. He should do what he wants...  
–Your mother’s gonna be so pissed…– Tracer repeated, so Pharah grunted and combed her hair into shape as she told Tracer to shut it.  
–Did I miss a party last night?– I tried to get some information, well, not about Jesse, but the whole… situation.  
–Uhh. Not really. I trained until late… and saw these guys in the kitchen… drinking. I only wanted to know the time, but the new guy kept telling me to drink with them before they answer. I don’t really remember if they did answer…  
On the way to the cantine on the first floor Tracer asked Pharah if she saw Reinhardt being actually drunk and if the ’new guy’ really looked like a bandit.  
We got scrambled eggs and sausages for breakfast and the blonde doctor waved at us to sit to her table. I grew frustrated as soon as I recognized the cyborg sitting next to her. After our encounters I didn’t expect anything good. But when we sat down, the man just greeted us and said nothing more.  
–I’m so glad you’re staying with us, Kayleen– Angela told me with a bright smile.– Now that you’re an angent you’ll need to come to my lab for the basic medical examinations and to find out what training you should do.  
–Sounds great!– I smiled at her as she called me an ’agent’.  
–So what does it feel like, huh? To be an agent at the age of 17?– Tracer asked.  
–Hey, I’m almost 18– I laughed– And… you know it’s like I’m dreaming or something…– I sighed happily when suddenly a familiar face leaned above my shoulder from behind.  
–What did ya’ dream about, Sugar?  
I actually wanted to spit all the milk I took in my mouth on Genji who sat right opposite from me, but I’m sure that wouldn’t have improved our relationship.  
–Nngh… –I grunted.  
–Jesse! You scared the poor girl– Angela told him off so he smirked a little.  
–Am I that scary?  
–With that wild jungle stubble of yours? You have no idea!– Tracer laughed and Jesse stroked his hairy face confusedly.  
–Okay, now. If you both are ready we can head to my lab right now– Angela stood as she saw me finish my plate.  
–Both…?– I asked.  
–Jesse and you, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next one: Kayleen gets to see the real naked chest of McCree in the lab. Will it affect her heart rate?


	7. I need a doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab time with Mercy and a mercilessly hot shirtless Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in a teenage girl's sorrowful mind :D But forgive me for that, McCree is sexy.

–So, ya likin’ Daddy’s workplace?– Jesse threw an arm around my shoulder as we walked behind Angela in the hallway that lead to her lab.  
–Get off me, Jesse–I tried to push his arm off but somehow I felt my face heat up at his closeness and deep inside I was happy he touched me. More so, because I felt the fresh minty scent of his soap. So the cowboy finally took a shower.  
–Well. Strugglin’ cats are the best to tame– he held me closer, more strongly pressing me head into his chest. A moment later I heard the door open and my father’s voice reached my ear as he greeted Angela.  
–Good morning, Doctor.  
Jesse released me so suddenly like an electric shock hit him and he straightened up to appear collected.  
–Hello, Jack. Checking on your new agents…?  
–Exactly. ’Morning, agents– he smiled at me and I couldn’t help smiling back after I reorganized my hair after McCree’s attack.  
–’Mornin’ Commander Morrison– Jesse said.  
–McCree. I hope Commander Reyes gave you a nice, comfortable room– Father said. It felt odd to see him being this freindly toward one of his inferiors. Especially after he must have seen how Jesse terrorized me a moment ago.  
–He did, Sir. Quite extraordinary, view to the ocean… Soft blankets… Nice– He said, and he looked like he is aiming to please Dad.  
–Alright-alright…–Jack nodded approvingly.–Remember all these things. You might not enjoy them for long if I see you ONCE AGAIN LAYING A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER! Am I understood?  
Jesse McCree froze and couldn’t even blink.  
–Y-yes…  
–Yes, what?  
–Yes, C-commander. Un’erstood.– he nodded like three times quickly. I couldn’t stifle the giggle that erupted from me.  
–Alright, now. I need firstly Kayleen to follow me to the next room. I think it’s better to wait a little to check Mr. McCree’s heart rate… – the doctor smiled cruelly. Before I followed her I took a look back to make sure Dad left the lab so he won’t torment Jesse anymore. He surely had enough of that.  
Angela told me to take off my t-shirt and she placed medical instruments on my chest with little suction-cups. She made me exercise a little and ran some tests. Then told me to sit for a while and went out to deal with Jesse until my pulse slows down again. I peeked through the curtains that separated the two rooms and saw how she made Jesse do the same. When the guy took off his jacket, I knew this was the point I should stop watching. But he looked so handsome wearing that tight-fitting black t-shirt with some kind of an emblem across his chest that I felt mesmerised and refused to look away.  
–That too, Jesse– Angela gestured toward him to take his shirt off and when he raised his arms I saw his tattoo on his left arm. From the distance I couldn’t figure out what it was but the size was quite impressive… just like the man without a single thing to cover his chest.  
Great God, am I dreaming again? How is it possible to be even better in reality? Well, I wasn’t even surprised when I saw his abs, the odd thing was that he really looked thin with clothes on but without… shit, those arms. As he moved the t-shirt his biceps flexed so sweetly I could have melted. I wouldn’t mind selling my soul for those arms to get around my waist... My father would cut them off, though, if he ever found out. What a shame…

Eh, shame? No. The shame is when the McCree I’m daydreaming and drooling about is – as I realized– staring at me with a grin on his face. I felt my head go crimson and I suddenly hid behind that curtain, but I still heard his proud laugh from the other side. I gulped. Shit. How embarrassing and I can’t even die here, because the Doc would bring me back instantly!  
I was sitting there swimming in sorrow for a couple of minutes before I heard Angela coming closer.  
–Alright, let’s see your results. Your must have calmed down and should be relaxed enough to take the next measurement… Ehm… Right– she forced a smile on her face and looked at me and I felt like crying because I’ll need to tell her everything. And Jesse was still in the next room!  
–O-okay, Kayleen. What about… we repeat this examination a little later? Alone. Just the two of us. What do you say?–she winked knowingly.  
–Perfect!– I said with relief in my voice, and so glad that I won’t have to explain myself to her.  
–Now wait here a little until I get rid of our fellow agent– she said humorously and left me there. Whooh. At least I won’t have to talk to him right away. I felt so tired like I ran a marathon so I leaned against the wall, with those cups still on my skin.  
After I heard the door close the Doctor appeared again next to me and took a look at the monitors.  
–Ah, much better. Don’t stress yourself, Ms. Morrison– Angela said.  
–What…? Did you examine me while you were outside?  
–I did. Sometimes doctors needs to do their tricks, too– she shrugged kindly. – So it’s over. Now you can get dressed and go.  
Before I did she stopped me though.  
–So, Kayleen. Here are some pills for stress. This medicine is only made of herbs, and helps you fall asleep or relax a little if you need it.  
–Thanks, Angela.  
–And may I give you a friendly advice, too?  
I nodded.  
–It happened before that two agents liked eachother here… your father could tell. But for Jesse… this is really a probation time yet. You know what I mean, right?  
–Uh… well…?  
–Even though he likes you back, he could get in trouble for it. As I heard your father it’s not something I’d wish for someone I like.  
Ah. So I won’t escape the „You shouldn’t find your comrade hot” speech. Like I had any intention of seducing the guy… He must be like 26 or something. Btw, I need to ask his age…  
And… another thing was stuck in my mind and kept repeating itself.  
–Hey, Doc?  
–Yes?  
–Why do you think he… likes me back?  
The doctor laughed and shook her head.  
–You know, Ms. Morrison, my job is to check hearts…


	8. You gotta work on that aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen gets tested by Reyes. Jesse comes to her rescue when things get difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm tired as hell :D In the next there will be some romance I swear ;)

That day was busy, they took my measurements for the official Overwatch uniforms and training clothing, then father prepared the training room for testing me. I felt exhausted even at the beginning but at least I didn’t have to look Jesse in the eyes because it was only the three of us there: Dad, Reyes and me. They were talking when I arrived and before they realized my presence I saw Reyes pet my father’s shoulder as they giggled together like school boys.  
It changed the moment they noticed me. Reyes swallowed his smile and dad stood in a straighter position.  
–Kayleen. Are you ready to begin?  
–I guess I am– I answered to him but I saw his brows twitching and he cleared his throat too.– Ehm… right. I am ready, Strike Commander.  
His expression softened and he nodded.  
–Commander Reyes will test your strengths today. There will be other tests tomorrow. An agent needs to work hard. Understood?  
–How could I not… ehh. Yes, Sir– I barked but I started to miss my Dad for a split second. But now I was an agent and he was my boss. Fair enough.  
–I’ll leave now, the ship should be here in ten minutes– he addressed the last information to Reyes and left the room. When he disappeared I realized that I was nervous around this guy. He looked determined. He looked like a dedicated soldier but there was something more in his eyes. Something close to… insanity? Cruelty? Or maybe just resignation.  
–What ship?– I asked curiously.  
–It’s not really your business now, Princess– he came closer and handed me some devices that looked like luminous pieces of clothing with some metallic parts.  
–Put these on your hands and these on your ankles.  
–What for?  
–We need to measure how fast you ran, jump or hit the target. Now do as I said– he told me a little aggressively.  
–Are you and my father friends?– I asked carefully while putting those things on myself. I thought he wouldn’t even answer but he kind of did.  
–You were not even alive yet when we met. I’m working with him since then.  
I wanted to tell him that he didn’t actually answer my question but I had another in mind.  
–So you never heard about me? How come you didn’t know my name then?  
–I’m not a database, Kayleen. I only remember names that are important for the mission.  
–Good to know that– as he said my name in that context it made me smile. After further preparations like switching on the lights that indicate the line I’ll need to run along and doing some warm-up moves it was time for me to show my skills. So I ran across the room to the points Reyes gave me. I did it as fast as I could. After that he modified the field and I even needed to avoid some obstacles, later I needed to search and collect little green balls while doing the previous tasks all at once.  
At the end of that session I collapsed on the ground and just struggled to breathe. Gabriel Reyes meanwhile took a look at my results. He looked impressed.  
–Not bad, little Morrison. –He said, but compliment-time was over with this.– Now you show me how you handle the enemy.  
In the next couple of hours I needed to hit moving dummies that attacked from every direction. There was no rule, just to hit it. If I hit it hard enough the dummy falls and rolls back into the storage. The task was fun but exhausting. Reyes seemed to be pleased with what I did, though. When I was already barely moving he stopped the little soft droids and sent them away from me.  
–Thank God…– I sighed in relief.  
–We have one more task.  
–No way, I’m dying, Commander!– I looked at him in disbelief but he suddenly appeared in front of me with the scariest expression on his face.  
–You. are. not. talking to your superiors like that. Ever. Do you understand?  
I swallowed and nodded slowly. I didn’t even realize before he was so tall.  
–The next task is shooting.  
I silently cheered for not having to exercise even more. Shooting will be a like meditation after that much running and hitting.  
He brought me a gun, a little heavier than the one I held in my hand a couple of days ago. He explained the basic use of it, and showed me the targets. Another type of dummies appeared, they were formed to look like humans, and they were moving around when Reyes pushed a button.  
Firstly I needed to shoot a motionless target. It was a long time ago when I actually fired a gun and I wasn’t really doing it by myself, but I trusted my strength and aim so I did fire.  
The first couple of times I needed to get used to how it kicks back and the aim – so I told myself, but my shooting didn’t get any better after shooting 5, 10, 25 times.  
Reyes kept telling me to raise my elbow, to concentrate, to straighten my arm, to open both of my eyes… nothing helped.  
–Okay, that’s it for today– he told me and I felt frustration taking over my mind.  
–No. Please. One more…  
–Kayleen. Enough. Give it to me– he took the gun out of my hand.  
–Please, Commander. Just… leave me here to practice.  
–It’s not a day’s work to learn to shoot. And probably it’s not for you.  
Not for me? What would be for me, then? I never fired an arrow. I never kicked too hard. I don’t know how to handle machines. I had to be good at this. I’m a Morrison for fuck’s sake!  
–I know, but I want to hit it just once. Please. Let me practice.  
I have no idea why, but Reyes left a gun there for me at the end, and I couldn’t stop trying and trying all evening. I didn’t even go to dinner. I couldn’t think of eating when I still had to do this right.  
Once or two times I actually hit the target, but that could have been a coincidence after trying so many times. Slowly I wasted all my bullets that Reyes left for me and when I missed the last shot as well, I couldn’t help but collapse on the floor and cry like a baby.  
Mom would tell I’m never crying. Not when other kids hit me, not when I fall and it hurts, not when we are fighting and shouting at eachother. Only when I fuck up.  
As I lay there and my tears made my hair wet on the two sides of my face I suddenly heard the door creak and somebody’s steps getting closer. I jumped to my feet like I was struck by electricity.  
–Whoah there! No need… Ah, hey!– no fucking way. It was –of course, who else?– Jesse McCree, master of bad timing. And why was he smiling like an idiot?  
–Hello and bye, Jesse. I’m training alone– I decided to go rude. Maybe I won’t have to talk to him for so long this way.  
–Nah, why are ya’ mean to me now? We’re comrades, remember?– he stepped closer, and I tried to step further but I stumbled on the gun I placed on the floor.  
–Ah, shit!– I hissed, taking it in my hand after I balanced myself. I looked at the weapon with a miserable expression on my face.  
–’ey, what do ya’ have there?– his voice sounded low and raspy, a little more than other times as he stepped closer and took the gun from my hand. –Hmm– he raised it and examined it like a trained weapon specialist.–This is a nice one…  
–It belongs to Reyes– I informed him coldly.  
–Ah, you did the shootin’. I did it right after our… examination in the lab– Ah, that smirk, I felt that need again to punch him to wipe it off his stupid face. But I felt so embarrassed that I needed to say something to skip the topic.  
–How did it go?  
–The shootin’ went well. Can’t say it ’bout the examination, though…  
So I’m not gonna get away with staring at his naked chest. The grin on his face told me where this conversation was going. But I won’t let the world end so easily. The idea came too quick to think it through but seemed to be a good switch.  
–So you’re a good shooter, Jesse? Then teach me.– I almost commanded him folding my arms in front of my chest.  
He seemed to be a bit shocked but after a few seconds his smile grew even wider.  
–Don’t tell me a strike commander’s lil’ girl can’t shoot! Must be a joke… but you really didn’t hit that target– he extended his neck to take a look at that lucky dummy my bullets never hit.– Yeah, ya’ really are a bad shooter, Honey…– he smiled but I broke his mood by elbowing him in the side angrily, but kind of friendly. –Ouuch…– he stroked his insulted ribs.– Alright, at least ya’ can fight. I’ll give ya’ that.  
–And I’m just getting started– I winked at him wickedly. –So you helping me or what?  
–Ya’ always get what ya’ want, right?– he straightened up after surviving my brutal attack and came closer again. For a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes, something I never saw there before. It was warm and deep and looked like some kind of… affection? But it ended shortly because he looked away and down to reach his gun on his side.  
–Ya’ should try this– he showed me a smaller gun than what was given to me by Reyes. –Easier to hold in place when shootin’.  
The gun looked a little old but it was kept in a good condition.  
–It’s a six-shooter– he added and I needed to chuckle.  
–You really are a cowboy, McCree… Can you ride a bull too?  
–Never tried, Pancake. –he said as he handed me the bullets. I didn’t really know how these work so I gave the gun back to him instead.  
–Horses?– I went on asking.  
–Now are we gonna chatter around or we’re doin’ some shootin’?


	9. Someone had to break the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shooting lesson with Jesse leads them to getting closer to eachother both phisically and emotionally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff here and a little more serious Jesse at the end. I hope you like it ;)

For the shooting lesson Jesse took off his jacket again, for the second time that day. I couldn’t not look at his tattoo on his left arm as he placed the bullets proficiently in the gun. I wasn’t going to let myself get distracted this time though.  
Right after he finished loading the gun with a sudden movement he turned it and shot the dummy in the head simply like he had the privilege not having to aim. I just looked at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.  
–So… gun’s ready. And ya’?  
–As I’ll ever be– I shrugged and took the weapon from him casually… and waited for further instructions, which never came so I looked up at Jesse questioningly.  
–Hm?– he raised a brow.  
–So I just… shoot? That is your way of… teaching?  
–I need to know where ya’re screwin’ up.  
–Right– I held the gun in one hand and with my thumb I made it ready like I saw in movies and just as Jesse did moments ago. Looked easy enough. Probably Reyes’s gun is a tricky one…And I’ll just shoot the little dummy guy right in the head too. Jesse would smirk and tell me how impressed he was with me. Not like I wanted to impress the cowboy.  
So, arm straight, focus… barrel… head. FIRE!  
Well, three things happened: I killed a light bulb, from the surprisingly big kick-back of the gun I dropped it, and Jesse started laughing.  
I was in shock for a moment, then I took hold of the gun again and I grew a little frustrated with the guy’s giggling.  
–What?!–I turned to him with my eyes flashing anger.  
–Eh… Sorry, Darlin’… I was just thinking of the day we met at the bank. I almost shat my pants when ya’ aimed that gun at me… Wasn’t a real danger there though…  
I should have known. He’s just fucking around. I’m out…  
–You know what, McCree? Screw you– I shoved the six-shooter in his hand and turned to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm tightly and made me turn back. Jesse was standing there with a serious expression on his face.  
–Wait– he said faintly. –Sorry, I… was a jerk– he apologized and nodded his head toward the dummy like asking me to continue the training. I let out the breath that I was holding and one last time I took the gun in my hand.  
I stood right where I did before and looked at the dummy, determined. How did he do it…? Raise the arm… probably close one eye…?  
–Ya’ may need to support it with the other hand– he told me from a very close distance as he was right behind me. His low, raspy voice made me have to swallow and I wondered if he can notice the goosebumps on the back of my neck.  
I did as he told me and put my left hand under the right that held the gun like in an old cop movie.  
–Raise it to eye level– he almost whispered and when I suddenly felt a soft touch of his hand on my right elbow my finger twitched above the trigger. But I followed his instructions.  
–O-okay. Now?– I asked shyly, almost stuttering.  
–Hmmm. Legs– was all he said before I felt his leg slide between mine and he slowly pushed on my right one to urge it forward. –Apart a lil’ bit.  
I needed to take a shaky breath. I didn’t even know anymore what frustrated me more: having the last chance today to do this the right way or the fact that Jesse McCree watches (and touches) me while doing it.  
–Ya’re stiff as a rock, Darlin’– suddenly I heard him say it with an audible smirk. And when he continued he leaned in so close…– Why not relax a bit?– with that voice again, and if it wasn’t enough, he placed his hands on my shoulder in an effort to calm me with… simple massaging movements.  
This was the point when I couldn’t handle the feelings anymore without shaking and my hand twitched again which resulted in a shot that even surprised me. More so, because I freaking HIT THE TARGET!  
Well, it wasn’t a headshot, more like a nutshot, but anyway I’d bring the enemy down with it, right?  
–Ooohhh, Pancake… even I can feel the pain of that– he said with a hint of pride in his voice as he let go of me. I still stood there with a shocked grin on my face.– Looks like I’ll need to be there when ya’ face the enemy…to give ya’ a magical back rub– he winked roguishly which made me blush and bite my lip and I looked away, catching a sight of his left arm again, and the tatto on it.  
–Curious ’bout this thing?– he smirked and spread his arm for me to take a closer look. It was a skull with wings and the letters of „Deadlocked’ on the upper part, and a little lower the word „rebel”. Well. Looks like that team of criminals were important for him.  
–Hm– I hummed in surprise.–Deadlocked… for life? Were you that committed?  
–Well…– he looked away and his mood shifted from playful to a little more serious and uncomfortable. –If ya’ want to be a member, this is the price…  
–You don’t seem to be the bad guy type to me, Jesse– I said faintly and carefully, almost regretting it right after. –I-I mean…  
–Ya’ know that saying… „a means to an end”. Sometimes ya’ don’t have a choice. Like when your family needs money. When your mom needs medication… –his voice trailed off and I suddenly felt like I had a lump in my throat.  
–So… what happened?  
Jesse waited with his answer. I feared that I went too far. I was chewing on my lip continuously while waiting for his reaction. He just looked away and shrugged.  
–She’s gone. It’s been two years since… Ehm. Guess you’ll need to eat something before you pass out, Darlin’…– he tried to switch topic but I could only stare in front of myself, feeling like I’ve been punched in the chest.  
I felt the same way still when I was already in the kitchen. I didn’t really have the appetite to eat but I started to feel dizzy so I made a sandwitch. Jesse went back to his room, so I was here alone until I heard a familiar voice cursing as my fellow agent almost fell through the kitchen door.  
–Freaking cheese and crackers! This man is a sadist…  
–Hey Tracer, you alright?– I greeted her with a smile.  
–I need water– she stated and after drinking half of the bottle and catching her breath I asked again.  
–Who pissed you off so much?  
–Your dad! We trained outside since Genji came back from the mission. I’m fed up with teleporting!  
–You can actually do that?– my eyes widened.  
–You saw that thing on my chest… Well that is why I can do it.  
I didn’t want to ask her about the thing on her chest because I couldn’t bear to hear another tragic story today. Even now I felt bad again because I thought about Jesse.  
–Hey, what’s hurting you, Kayleen? I really didn’t mean to say that of your dad…  
–Uh, no– I smiled for a moment– No it’s not that. I just… well…– I wasn’t good at handling emotions. I always discussed everything with my mom. I needed someone to listen, I was just that kind of a person. Tracer seemed to be a good listener, so I just told her how I felt and when I reached the end of the story I realized: I felt guilty!  
I thought Jesse to be a jerk who was not even smart enough to get away with a bank robbery. A loser type with no emotional intelligence. A handsome cowboy with no heart and no brains. But now I started to feel something different towards him and it scared the crap out of me.  
–Have you ever had a boyfriend? –Tracer suddenly asked curiously.  
–Ehm.. no.  
–Girlfriend?  
–No, no. Nothing. I didn’t even have real friends, we moved so many times…–I tried to explain it to her.– Why do you ask?  
–You have a crush on him.  
–Crush?  
–It’s quite obvious, Love. But don’t worry, you’ll be so busy here you won’t have time to dwell on it– she winked and somehow it didn’t make me feel any better. –Like, tomorrow. Your dad told me you’ll be going on your first official mission.  
–WHAT?!– I choked on my sandwitch in disbelief. A REAL MISSION?  
So much for having a nice, calm sleep tonight.


	10. Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!!
> 
> Kayleen starts her first mission with a softer Genji and a hungover Jesse. Prepare for no good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy and don't kill me for the ending :)

Next morning I surprisingly felt relaxed and fresh. Only the anxiety bothered me, I was so nervous because of what Tracer has said. On my personal computer screen (the one that every agent had in their rooms) there was a message from my father. He wanted to see me as soon as I wake up.  
So my first walk that day lead me to his office. I knocked and entered, and to my surprise I saw Genji there, talking to my dad.  
–Sorry, I’ll come back a bit later…–I turned but Dad stopped me.  
–Kayleen, come here.  
I felt a little strange in the presence of the cyborg guy. I could practically feel his eyes on me as I stood there, facing my father.  
–Kayleen reporting for duty– I still grinned at dad because I was so excited for the mission, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  
–Good to hear, Agent, because I have your first challenge for you.  
Dear God, it’s really happening! My father is sending me on a mission! Whooohooo!  
–I’m sure you already met Genji Shimada– he pointed a finger at the cyborg and the guy nodded.– He is going to work with you, and with Jesse McCree. We are only waiting for him now.  
Jesse? Was he still asleep?  
–Do you want me to check on him, Strike Commander?– Genji asked and my father thought about it a little.  
–Alright. Do it.– so Genji left the room and the two of us stayed there.  
–How come you’re sending Jesse and me so soon? Not that I’m complaining…– I asked curiously.  
–You know, Kayleen… I’m still not happy about you becoming an agent… But your mother and I agreed that you’re old enough to decide this. Right now my focus is on Deadlock and McCree is here to help us deal with the criminal group. And about you… Well, the guy’s condition of helping was to send you on the mission together.  
Mother of… WTF?! Jesse would stay in prison if I’m not on the mission? I didn’t even know how to feel about that. God.  
–What…?  
–Just be careful. I don’t trust him. Not yet.  
–Do not worry, Dad. I will always try to be careful…  
–No. Don’t try to be careful. Be efficient but always watchful.  
I nodded in agreement, still shocked a little but he went on explaining my task. All I needed to do was to stay at the dropship and wait for Genji’s and McCree’s signals until the two of them slip in the hideaway of the Deadlock team. They were going to get inside the old factory and place bugs all around the right places to get to know their plans.  
I wanted to wait for Jesse to arrive but I was sent to the dropship immediately to learn about the signals and the controlling of the system.  
At the ship there was Winston and Torbjörn waiting for me. I felt a little intimidated at first by the gigantic furry scientist, but he turned out to be one of the kindest creatures in Overwatch.  
–The bugs are super sensitive and it will take some time for me to change their range. So until then you’ll need to stay at the dropship and inform us at the base of the agents’ movements. You can do that, right?  
–Oh, of course.  
I learned what to push to talk to the base and some other important things about the sound controller, but it looked easy.  
A little later my dad arrived at the dropship with mytwo fellow comrades. Genji looked pissed as always, but Jesse seemed to be rather… like a freaking zombie. Was he ill? Did they fight? Was he…  
–Ohhh goooood. My head– he grumbled and held his temple painfully when Winston pushed some buttons and a high-pitched whistling could be heard.  
Right. Hangover.  
–Everybody sit down, please. The dropship takes off in ten minutes– a guy I’ve never seen before announced and Winston took his leave. My father said.  
–Do you all understand your tasks?  
–Understood, Sir– Genji replied like the good soldiers. Jesse nodded and I did too, a little more lively.  
–Are you sure, McCree?– he looked at Jesse, eyes flashing anger. Jesse swallowed painfully and said.  
–I am, Sir.  
–Good. And one more move like this and you will stay in the cells for a very long time.  
–Got it, Sir…  
–Kayleen?  
–I learned the basics and I’m ready– I told him proudly.  
–Good. Agent Torbjörn is going to be on the ship too, so if you need to know anything you can search for him.

When the ten minutes passed, we were leaving the base with different feelings. I felt nervous with a lamp in my throat, Jesse was fighting the urge to throw up and Genji was so cold and still as metal. Oh, wait…  
I slowly looked at Jesse who was squirming in his seat next to me looking pale.  
–You alright?  
–I wish… god this must be what hell’s like…  
–I didn’t take you for a religious person, Jesse– I smiled as he looked at me, not really getting my joke.  
The ship descended a little then rose again causing a little bit of an upheaval.  
–Ahh, I think I’m dying…– Jesse groaned.  
–You know the solution, McCree. Like last night. Just a little bit of tequila– Genji declared with a dead serious face and he also stayed that way when Jesse ran away in search of a toilet.  
I, on the other hand, laughed cruelly.  
–That was mean– I said a little afraid of his reaction.  
–I know– he looked at me and this was the first time I saw his eyes light up a little. Well, I couldn’t see his smile because of his mask.  
There was a little silence between us after this, and moments later Genji started talking to my biggest surprise.  
–I sometimes tend to be a little mean or rude. I am sorry for that.  
–Oh. No… no problem. I’m not mad at you or anything– I answered, shocked at his apology.  
–Angela told me to pay more attention to… others’ feelings. I’m not really good at that.  
–Don’t worry, Genji, you’re doing quite well now…– I smiled at him. – So… are you good at sneaking in a building?  
–I was trained as a ninja assassin. I think I am good at sneaking in. But if not, I have my blade at my side.  
–Wow, I wouldn’t want to run into you in a dark alley. The sword is really impressive, though. 

The dropship was faster than an airplane. Within 3 hours we reached the US and Athena’s kind voice alarmed us to get ready.  
–Attention, Agents! We are arriving at our destination in less than 10 minutes. Please get yourselves ready.  
The warning was loud but not loud enough to wake the snoring Jesse beside me.  
I’ve been thinking the whole time, I had a lot on my mind at the moment. I wanted to know why Jesse got wasted last night. Why Genji lost most of his body. But mostly my thoughts wandered around the fact that I was Jesse’s condition of helping. I mean… really? We didn’t even know each other back then. I mean, not even a little bit. Genji pushed me out of my thoughts the second time.  
–Do something about him. I need his assistance on the mission.  
The cyborg sounded a little aggressive but I couldn’t blame him. Must be terrifying to have someone so unfocused to watch your back in danger.  
–Jesse. Jesse?– I tried to shake his shoulder gently, than not so gently.  
–Mmmm? Wha’sup Darlin’?– he mumbled sleepily.  
–It’s time. You need to pull yourself together a little…  
–I’ll need a kiss to do that– he announced out of nowhere and I wasn’t sure he’s not half asleep. His words left me shocked and red-faced, but I turned him down.  
–Probably another time when you’re not spending half of the flight in the bathroom.  
–Ah, my poor heart…  
–Drink this up. I got it from the Doctor– Genji turned to Jesse with a little glass of something in his hand.  
–No way, man. I’m not drinkin’ anythin’ anytime soon…  
–You drink it or I introduce you to my blade. You choose. I’m not going to fail because of a fool– Genji stated strictly and he sounded convincing. Jesse took the liquid down in one large gulp.  
–Aaargh– he shook himself– Tasted like a horse’s piss.  
–How do you know that?– I joked but my smile turned into a frown at his answer.  
–Once ya’ have to try everything, right? ‘ey, Ninja, thank you. I feel like a new man.  
–Try not to get injured. I only brought one bottle for each of us– Genji told him.  
I should have known at this point that it didn’t mean anything good.  
As the dropship landed in the desert I suddenly felt the urge to visit my mother to see how she was doing. I could see our little town in the distance. But our destination was in the opposite direction. It was a factory beside an empty road next to a long-dead bistro.  
I placed the headset on, and the boys did the same (theirs was a little more invisible, though).  
On the large computer screen I needed to watch there was a map of the town where my story began, and another of the underground tunnel system.  
–So where is that entrance again?– Genji stood suddenly next to me and McCree on my other side, pointing a finger at the map. It was right behind the mall I used to go to.  
–Are you not going to the factory directly?– I asked curiously.  
–I’m goin’ in as a delivery guy, while Robo-dude goes through the tunnels. I’m letting him in from the inside.  
–My name is Genji– the ninja said, a little annoyed.  
–Don’t take it personally– I winked at him because Jesse still couldn’t remember my name either.  
–Right. I’m ready– the cyborg said and they left the ship.

30 MINUTES LATER

It felt like watching a thriller movie, just it was a lot more scary. Jesse reached the gate and was talking to a Deadlock guy while Genji was already in the tunnels.  
I could hear both of them if I wanted to, now I was listening to Jesse’s conversation.  
–‘ey Jesse! Long time no see… What’s up?  
–‘m fine, Coop. Been drunk f’ days…  
–What brings ya’ here now?  
–Delivery for Dan.  
–Wha’?  
–Dunno.  
Well, maybe a movie was richer in words, I thought to myself.  
–From who?  
–Gerry, the old cigar. Must be some guns if I hav’ta guess.  
There was a little silence and I started to get the impression that something was not right. This was the first moment I thought about the possibility that we might fail. If the guys got caught, could I just sit here and wait for the rescue unit from the base? Probably not… Anyway, talking about the base… Dad called.  
–Kayleen, report.– his face appeared on the screen and I couldn’t hear what the boys said during this time, only could see the little green lights next to their names that indicated they were still connected to the dropship.  
–The agents reached the destinations, everything is alright.  
–Good. I’ll call in five minutes.  
–Understood.  
Okay, now I needed to catch up with the guys.  
–Jesse? Jesse, report.– At first nothing happened and I felt a little worried. But suddenly…  
–Don’t worry, Pancake. I’m in.  
Thank God!  
–Were ya’ that worried for me?– I could hear him smirk. What? Did I say it out loud??  
–Don’t flatter yourself. Genji?  
–Urgh. This is beyond disgusting– the ninja grunted– Wet rotting dirt everywhere… the stink burns the eye.  
–At least ya’ don’t feel it on your skin– Jesse teased him and Genji groaned exhaustedly.  
–Stay away when I unleash my blade, Jesse.  
–Good advice– I said with a chuckle.  
Jesse walked through a hall, then another one, and he finally found the store room where the tunnel entrance was.  
–I reached the point. Where are ya’ mate?  
–Almost there. Two minutes approximately– Genji answered.  
–Kayleen, report– my father took residence on my screen again.  
–The agents are going to meet in two minutes. Everything is going according to…– I reported but suddenly I realized that the little green light on the screen that indicated Jesse’s connection to the ship went dark. Genji’s was still lit up.  
–…? Kayleen?– Dad asked impatiently.  
–I need a moment– I hurried to say this and forced to disconnect the ship from the base as quickly as possible.  
–Jesse!– I cried out his name but no one answered.– Jesse, can you hear me??– still, nothing. Panick was taking over as I switched to Genji.  
–Genji, where are you? I can’t reach Jesse!  
And Genji didn’t help a bit with my panick.  
–Kuso. I think I got lost down here…


	11. Form up here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen's idea to save the guys doesn't go according to the plan... or was there even a plan?  
> \+ Genji finally being nice  
> \+ Torbjörn being extremely nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes and that it took me so long. Looks like the romance is coming up in the next chapters... hold on ;)

Jack Morrison, my father was waiting at the base for my report and I didn’t connect back to him. I kept looking at the map in front of me like it could hold the solution for the problem. I saw Genji’s sign there, just in front of the entrance where he should have met Jesse.  
–Genji… you are not lost–I contacted him again– Wait, don’t turn around! The entrance must be there somewhere.  
–What? Nothing is here, just some… ugh… rats.  
–It’s there, c’mon. Just look around, please. It should be within an arm’s reach for you. Try looking up!  
–No, nothing… wait–his voice sounded distant but I felt hopeful suddenly. –It’s a ladder. Under some layers of…  
–Good! Go, Genji!  
I felt my stomach flip until I heard his voice again. I kept looking at Jesse’s darkened sign on the screen and I disconnected from the base 4 times because I didn’t know what to tell Dad. Well, I couldn’t keep doung that so for the fifth time I talked to him.  
–KAYLEEN! Report, for God’s sake!  
–Ehm. Sorry, just… Jesse. I… we… lost his sign.  
–Was he caught by them? Did you hear anything?  
–No, Dad. I didn’t I was talking to you!–I started panicking again. My heart was pounding so hard…  
–Okay, calm down, Kayleen. Where is Genji?  
–He is… I think he found the entrance.  
–Good. Now talk to him. Trust him, and calm down.  
–Okay…  
Dad disappeared and I hurried to reach Genji again.  
–Genji??  
–I’m in. But I have company. I can’t really…– this was the last coherent thing I heard then some groans and cracking sounds like something was breaking, and some other grunts like… FIGHTING.  
OKAY. This was the last drop of stress I could bear without bursting into flames. I needed to go, they needed my help. Torbjörn!  
–Hey, where is Torbjörn?– I asked a guy who was part of the dropship staff. He navigated me to him, the short guy was observing a machine when I approached him.  
–Torbjörn!  
–Finally someone can pronounce my name…– he smiled happily but his expression faded as he saw mine.– …What is the problem?  
–I need… I need a gun. Please. Just give me something.  
–Oh, no. The strike commander told me not to…  
–PLEASE! The guys are in trouble! I know what I’m doing, please! I need to save them… please.  
–Miss Kayleen… –he started to talk, but I stopped mid-sentence. He looked into my eyes and he suddenly understood. I knew he did. So he slowly turned away opening a box that was full of weapons. He took out a handgun and held it out to me, smiling.  
–Don’t risk too much, Miss Morrison.  
–Thank you!– I grabbed it in a hurry and started running.  
I quick-ran to the factory. For a moment I hesitated between the paths, but if I got lost in the tunnel system no-one would navigate me back on the right way. I needed to be sure.  
The factory gate was seemingly not guarded. They might have been dealing with the two intruders which didn’t sound so reassuring to me. I quickly approached the door and slipped inside. Fortunately there was no trap or surprise attack so I found myself inside quite easily.  
Now was the time to be smart and take the right way in the giant building to find the guys. I tried to remember the map on the big screen and somehow I did quite well. The first hallway led to the other where I made contact with McCree. I could remember the strange C shaped corridor which now I could see in reality. The last door must be the one that…– I thought to myself as I suddenly heard a gunshot.  
I made my weapon ready to fire, too and I flattened myself against the wall, waiting. Now that I payed attention to every noise I could hear someone talking nearby. Must be in the room two doors away from where I currently stood so I slowly walked there to listen.  
–Ya’re a great disappoin’ment, Jesse… I never thought ya’d set us up.  
–Yeah, right. I was the one that left someone in th’ deep shit at the bank, right?  
After I heard Jesse say that there was a slamming noise and Jesse’s painful grunt as well. Fuck, I needed to do something. How many of them could be there? Could I eliminate them all by myself? Can I even aim right?  
I swallowed and took a deep breath. There was no going back right now.  
One moment I stood there breathing in and out like a pregnant momin labour, the nex moment I was kicking the door open and shouting:  
–Drop your weapons! NOW! – like I saw in a cop movie not so long ago in the warmth of my home with my mother.  
There were three muscly guys, one of them was no stranger to me as I saw him at the bank robbery already. The others were holding guns against Jesse’s and Genji’s head. Jesse was bleeding from several different wounds. Genji seemed unharmed but he lost his sword. It was lying on an old desk in the corner.  
–Easy there, ya Girl! –one of them said and raised his hands theatrically, mocking me. The other pulled Jesse up in front of himself to use him as a shield. The third that actually was no stranger to me started smiling.  
–So this is wha’ this is about. Workin’ for the cops now, Jesse?– he asked and lit up a cigar.  
Jesse didn’t answer and the one holding him kicked him right in the calf. Jesse almost collapsed but the guy held him up. I still kept the gun pointed at the one raising his hands.  
–Oh, boy. Ya were such a great talent… – the talkative guy went on and raised Jesse’s chin with only one finger to look him in the eye. –Now ya’re a bitch of justice… Your mother should have been pleased…  
At the mention of his mother Jesse snapped and collecting all his strength he tried to break free from the other man’s grip, but it wasn’t enough. He only gained a slap on his face from his former comrade who grinned at him meanwhile, cruelly revealing his silver tooth.  
Well, that was enough for me, I just lost my shit. I aimed at the robber guy and shot. I didn’t actually want to kill him, but there was no other way to stop him from harassing my comrade.  
As the sound of the shot reached everybody’s mind, the atmosphere changed in the room. The robber guy fell to the ground and started shouting because I only hit his knee with my shot. The guy mocking me became quite serious and he pointed the gun at me, the one holding Jesse roared at me and pushed the gun to Jesse’s head threateningly.  
–One more move and his guts will cover the wall! Drop it now!– he said and there was no other thing for me to do, just to… surrender? No way. I did drop the gun, but I was ready to jump for the sword on the desk and cut those freaks down if it was so sharp as it looked. It was risky, beacuse Jesse could have been shot but I trusted my instincts to be faster and better than these people’s. And there was no other way. So I calmed my hammering heart and… almost jumped up for the sword, but as it turned out I could not only trust my instincts. I could also rely on Genji here.  
The cyborg guy suddenly rose up from his knees and slit the two men’s throat from behind with something in his hand. Guns clank on the floor and the two man just collapsed and died immediately.  
–Arrrgh…What the…– the one I shot in the knee grumbled, but Genji hit him in the head with a steady move and the robber fell unconscious. I couldn’t even breathe for a moment. The ninja dude just walked up to the desk and took his sword. I ran up to Jesse and helped him stand. He looked so fragile and weak like this he even accepted my help without any macho remark.  
–There must be others, they will search for these idiots– Genji said– We must escape through the tunnels.  
–Okay… what are you doing?– I asked him as I saw him lifting the only bad guy alive.  
–We need him. Just go… And ask for the dropship.  
We went through the tunnel using the Genji GPS. He didn’t actually get lost either time. Jesse felt heavy after a while but I acted like his weight was no problem for me. He was breathing loudly and sometimes he couldn’t help but groan in pain. He made my clothes wet and dirty with blood.  
–Hold on, Jesse– I told him as I felt him losing balance.  
–Ya’ won’t escape my company this easily, Pancake…  
–Like I wanted to, you fool.  
Torbjörn took the dropship near the tunnel entrance so a little bit later we were already safe and in the air.  
On the way home we tended to Jesse’s heavily bleeding wounds and lay him down, but him and Genji cracked jokes on all the way back to the base.  
–Tell me McCree. Have you ever felt this bad the day after you got drunk?  
–This one wins, dude– Jesse smiled. It calmed my nerves to see him smile after a day like this.  
Before we arrived, Torbjörn came up to me and asked for his gun.  
–And you know, Miss Kayleen… I talked to your father– he said, and my heart skipped a beat realizing I must be in big trouble for escaping and maybe I got Torbjörn fired as well… –No-no, don’t panick, Miss Kayleen. I told him you fell unconscious from the stress and I took control of the situation. So, no need to worry…– the blonde little man half-smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back gratefully.  
–Thank you.  
–Oh, don’t. Probably he should know it, he would be so proud.  
–Just after he killed the both of us! – I laughed. –This way everyone is safe.  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER IN THE KITCHEN  
There was a little celebration after we arrived back. Dad looked impressed without knowing about my forbidden action. Genji looked smooth and calm like always as he drank some champagne with a straw. I never saw him eating or drinking before, now at least I know he can do that. Tracer was all over me all evening. She asked about details which I knew I shouldn’t tell… Secrets are better kept safe and already 3 men knew it.  
–But how could Genji take the bad guy and McCree at the same time all by himself?  
–Excuse me for a moment, Lena– I waved at Genji hoping for a rescue. He nodded toward the balcony and I followed.  
–Is the life of a hero tiring?– he asked smirking. His mask was lowered and now I could see all of his face. It was buried in little and bigger scars.  
–Of course– I huffed– Like I knew that. You should answer that question. It was you who saved the day after all, Genji.  
–Nah, I have to tell you, if you hadn’t shot the guy in the knee I couldn’t have eliminated the other two. We made a good team. And they didn’t know I have these inside my robotic body– Genji showed me a shuriken that just came out of his arm.  
–I never though I’d agree but I do, a good team– I laughed.  
–Was I that much of a jerk earlier?  
–Do you really want to know?  
–Hah, I do. Well, I may be hard to deal with but once you’re on my team, I’m on yours too.– he winked at me and slurped up the remains of his drink.– It’s late. See you tomorrow, Kayleen.  
–Good night– I raised a hand to wave, but Genji stopped.  
–And… I forgot to give this to McCree. Angela must have given him something but this stuff is stronger and more efficient for pain. I know because I’m taking it. Give it to him–he told me and it sounded like he somehow knew I wanted to visit Jesse in his room after the celebration.  
–O-okay– I turned red and started looking at my feet shyly after taking the medicine from him. Genji grinned and even huffed out some air while holding in a laughter. Angela must have told him something. God... Secrets are not safe here.  
Anyway, a couple of minutes later after the cyborg’s leave I silently left the party too to visit my favourite cowboy.


	12. Whoa there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are freaking KISSING! And fighting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confused and angry ending. But you know Pancakes, nothing is ever easy.

My steps felt heavier by the moment as I got closer to McCree’s door. I was afraid of being seen there like I was committing a sin. I was afraid to see him like that: covered in wounds and bruises. I feared I might cry if I saw him like that. What would he think? What was I thinking? It is one thing to appreciate someone’s fine physical features but I didn’t really mean I’d cry because I’m seeing that body ruined. Ever since we came back and Angela told her assistents to get Jesse in her lab immediately I was afraid that his injuries might be serious. She appeared at the party to tell us he is in a stable condition now, but still. Huh.   
As I thought about these silly worries of mine I suddenly found myself in front of Jesse’s door all alone in the hallway.   
My heart was pounding as I just stood there full of doubts. He must be asleep already. What a fool I am. I should just go back to my…  
Suddenly the door swung open and Angela was standing right in front of me with a little smile on her face. So much for not being seen.  
–Ah, I’ve been looking for you!– she said.  
Eh. Here? In Jesse’s room? Or was she just checking on him?  
–Well, I am here, Doctor– I answered silently in case Jesse was already asleep.  
–I need to check your injuries in the morning. 10 am in my lab?  
–Okay, although I don’t really have injuries apart from a cut or two…  
–Just let me take a look, it’s my duty to keep all of you safe and healthy.  
–Alright–I smiled nervously as I was trying to glance inside the room.– Ehm. Is… is Jesse still awake?  
–I told him to rest, but I think he could take a short visit– she winked at me and it somehow felt embarrassing, but nice.  
She waved good night and left, and I knocked on the already open door.  
–C’mon in, Honey Pie.  
–You’re lucky– I shook my head still not understanding how a man his age couldn’t remember my actual name.   
–For having ya’ here? I know– Jesse grinned flirtatiously with half of his face, on the other half there was a long cut that must have hurt with every movement.   
–Ha-ha–I faked a laugh but my smile was honest. He was half-sitting there with his arm plastered, his face bruised and he still was in the mood to joke.– For calling me Honey Pie and not… my father, for example. How did you know it’s me? Did you hear my voice from outside?  
–Nah. I just figured it would be ya’. The Doctor’s just been here and I wasn’t expecting the cyborg ninja dude. Your Dad was already here a couple ’f hours ago.  
–He was here?!– my eyes widened as I stood at the end of his bed. His room looked quite like mine, except for the pile of used clothes beside the bed.  
–He wolcomed me in his team after seeing my commitment on the battlefield.  
–Wow, that is actually something! He never welcomed ME yet. Did he say anything else?  
Jesse was thinking for a moment.   
–He told me to practice fistfightin’. Shouldn’t be useless without a gun…  
–I never thought you’d be bad at it. Cowboys get in fights, or not?  
–Some– he said with a shrug– Others are hiding behind their mother’s skirts– he frowned with a finger pointing at himself.– But at least she taught me never to let a lady stand when you’re sittin’. So take a damn seat already, Pancake!  
I felt my face heat up at what he said and I looked around for a chair. Surprisingly there was no chair at his desk, one more difference between our rooms. So the only place for me to sit down on was his bed. Wow.  
–Where is the chair?  
–Reinhardt borrowed it after three beers. Never saw it again. But I promise this spot here is almost as comfy– he patted the mattress beside himself with his healthy hand with a slight grin.   
I had no choice but to slowly take the place beside the cowboy. As I got this close to him I recognized his facial expression. He was not suffering. He was watching my reactions and enjoying every moment of this. I grew curious of what he had in mind for me but I couldn’t not talk. It should calm my nerves.  
–So… is it broken?– I gestured for his left arm.  
–Naah, only dislocated. Doc needed to put it back in place, which was almost as good as a kick in the nuts.   
I chuckled at that.  
–Are you experienced with that? Kick in the…  
–Ya’ ’ve no idea. I must look like one who deserves it. Don’t tell me ya never thought about it, Pancake…  
–Well… I did…– I bit my lip while smiling and not daring to look him in the eyes. I suddenly realized when that feeling changed in me. The first turning point was when I heard about his missing father from that droid at the police station. Then, when he told me about his mom. These little things made me realize how a man sometimes really couldn’t just do what is right. Or sometimes the wrong way can be the most right one. I started to understand him.   
My expression became serious. Jesse was still smiling.  
–I did, but not anymore. You may look like it but you don’t deserve to be hurt, Jesse.   
As these words left my lips I felt my heart speed up, I knew I never told him anything close to this level of serious, but I… didn’t regret saying it. I just looked up slowly into his eyes. His gaze filled my mind and I couldn’t exactly figure out what he was thinking or feeling, but he looked so grateful. Then, he spoke.  
–Thank you, Kayleen. Not only f’ saying this. For risking your life for this ol’ furry idiot. And the cyborg, ’f course.– His mouth curled upward but he bit back a groan as his wounded face tensed up from the pain. But after a quick steadying glance down he went on staring into my eyes intensely, burgling into my soul. I felt like I was being glued to the spot I sat in, and there was no real escape from this moment. The scariest thing about it was that I didn’t really want to escape.  
–Well I shoot really poorly… so…– Yes, when you’re unsure if you are able to show affection the perfect move is to ruin the moment with a self-shaming statement. Bravo, Kayleen!  
Somehow, though… McCree didn’t seem to finish staring at me, much rather he pushed himself up with his good hand to sit closer to me. I kept my head down, but he lifted my chin with two of his fingers.  
–Your distraction… you are the reason I live…– he murmured silently, with a serious tone in his raspy voice and he took a deep breath like he took courage– So damn me if I won’t show ya how grateful I am– and suddenly, out of the blue he just leaned in close and his lips gently crushed to mine. Time seemed to slow down as it happened. I will always remember the determined look in his eyes as he closed the gap between us, like fuck it, I may die tomorrow, I need to do this. Or so I thought… a girl who has never been kissed before.   
Jesse’s lips were soft and hot against mine, and his stubble started tickling my face that made me smile into the kiss a little, but that only let his tongue slip inside. I never felt anything like this before so at the first contact of our tongues my eyes shot open to see his were closed.  
As his tongue danced against mine, it was only a short time, but I felt electricity shooting through my whole body, and a shiver ran all the way down my spine. It was like when you get something you’ve been waiting for, but a thousand times more intense. It was just too perfect to be true.  
I was never good at expressing my deeper feelings though, so I practically just let this all happen until Jesse put his healthy hand on my hip and squeezed to pull me closer. At that moment the magic ball burst and the shock took over. I jerked away from him with the widest eyes, blinking rapidly at him. Jesse took a couple of breaths and looked at me confusedly.  
–Wha….–I totally forgot to breathe so now I needed to– What are you doing?!– I asked, a little panicking. Not that I didn’t want him to pull me closer. But what the actual fuck has just happened here?! I just came to visit an injured friend…  
–Eh, I think ya’ know, Darlin’– he smiled at me like that would calm my nerves.– Don’t tell me ya’ve never been kissed b’fore…  
–Erm… Huh. I…– I stuttered around. His grin grew wider like he didn’t even feel the pain anymore. I felt anger building inside me.– You kidding me?! Of course I have been kissed!– I lied, but he didn’t stop grinning.  
–Right. How ol’ are ya’ exactly, Pancake?– he asked as he leaned back on his elbow sassily. I felt that feeling again like in the police car, I wanted to punch him (despite his health condition). I suddenly jumped up from his bed.  
–How old are you, Freak?!– I asked offendedly.  
–I am 25. Your turn, Darlin’– he shrugged like he didn’t believe my reaction was serious. I, on the other hand, felt like I was the one who got a punch in the stomach. 25? I thought maybe… 21? Jeez, he was a lot older than me! This was too much for me right now.  
–I’ve got to go– I turned and ran away as fast as I could. I still heard Jesse yell my name after me, because after all, he could remember it…


	13. I've got unfinished business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy times are coming, my dear Friends... :) And this is just the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be high noon soon, guys. This is my first smutty-ish fic for a long time (8 years) so please be gentle with me :O :D  
> I'm not really religious but I'm praying now :D I hope you'll like it  
> Happy reading :)

I couldn’t sleep that night. The latest chapter of my life turned out to be a freaking teen-drama. I admitted to myself after midnight that my behaviour with Jesse was quite ridiculous. I appreciated the kiss and the man himself. Why run away then?  
You’re a big fucking bunny, Kay. And I did know why. I was raised in a shell with my mom at my side. She always told me not to look for trouble (and I mostly did NOT look for it), and not to go out with older guys or crazy looking ones. Well, Jesse was a typical NO in mother’s eyes. He smoked, drank and was caught in a bank robbery. But deep down he was a little boy who couldn’t save his mom and who needed to sell his soul for nothing in return but punches in the ribs and betrayal.  
I needed to apologize right the fuck now. And I didn’t even give him the medicine Genji gave me.  
So I didn’t waste any more time, I just jumped out of bed and in my sleepwear (a loose t-shirt with the Overwatch logo, and shorts) I hurried out of my room.  
The hallway was silent and dark, but as I started walking toward the stairs Athena slowly switched every light on in my way and switched them off behind my back.  
It felt a little creepy to be watched but at the same time it felt safe.  
As I reached the hallway that lead to Jesse’s room I suddenly saw a faint light from the direction of our little kitchen. I couldn’t hold back my curiosity so I silently walked there to take a look. Surprisingly there was no-one in the kitchen. I thought about switching the lights off, but Athena came to my mind. Why did she not…? Then, I came to understand. Outside on the balcony I could see the thin form of one of my fellow agents. Lena was leaning against the wall, looking outward like she was daydreaming or something like that.  
I considered leaving but seeing her face made me think something is wrong, so I opened the balcony door instead. A light breeze tousled my hair as I did so.  
–Mmmm… Lena?  
–Gosh! I didn’t know anybody was still up besides that crazy guy.  
–Sorry if I scared you– I blushed slightly. I wanted to ask about the „crazy guy”, but she glanced out and I wanted to know what she was watching so I stepped beside her. I could see one of the landing-strips for dropships but there was no ship currently.  
–Are you waiting for someone?– I asked half-seriously but Lena seemingly blushed crimson at my question.  
–Well… Mei’s ship should arrive in half an hour. She has been working at Watchpoint: Antarctica for some time. And I… –Tracer’s voice trailed off for a moment.–… I think I have a crush on her. I’m just a coward and I never feel like telling her. You know, waiting for the right moment…  
–R-really?– my eyes widened.– I never thought…  
–Never thought I’d be attracted to girls?– she raised her head with a grin.  
–Eh, no. I never thought you’d be the waiting-type. You always talk so bravely…  
– The talkers are the shyest inside, Darling!– she shrugged, still with a smile on her face. Then we heard the balcony door click and Pharah was standing there in full panick.  
–Girls, please tell me you didn’t drink my mom’s favourite wine. I accidentally left it here in the fridge before the arrival-party.  
Heh, I could remember Reinhardt looking for Ana’s „most enjoyable” wine in the dining room. So it was Pharah’s mission to save it from the German lion knight.  
–I didn’t– I raised my arms but Tracer frowned.  
–I guess that was the bottle McCree took with himself a couple of minutes ago.  
–HE DID WHAT?!– we asked almost at the same time with the Egyptian.  
–He just took it. He was limping, too.  
–Shit, I’m getting it back– I went inside with a heavy step.  
–Sh-should I go with you?– Pharah asked with hesitation.  
–No, I’ll handle it but I don’t promise it will be a nice scene. I may kill him– I grinned madly.– But I’ll save your mother’s wine, I promise.  
Pharah seemed to relax a little so I walked to Jesse’s room with cold determination.  
–Jesse! I’m going in!–I shouted as I knocked three times but I didn’t leave enough time for him to answer. I just pushed the doorhandle and stepped inside.  
I wasn’t really ready for the sight that was in front of me. There was Jesse standing before the mirror with a t-shirt almost covering half of his body, and he was also wearing blue-striped boxer briefs. The wine bottle was hanging in his good hand as he sipped from it, then he glanced behind and made a surprised face when he saw me.  
–’ello Pancake– he said with a weak smile on his stubbly face, looking a little high with his eyes only halfway open. –Care… to help out… this ol’ freak?– he asked a little slowly and monotonously.  
–Fuck– I whispered as I stepped beside him– What did you take?– I asked, not hiding the worry on my face. Jesse just raised the bottle and shrugged.  
–You’re not looking like this from drinking only the half of it! So?  
–Am I not lookin’ nice enough to ya’…?– he glared at me now, opening his eyes to mock me, leaning closer and I could smell alcohol on his breath.  
–Ugh– I sighed angrily and I took hold of the bottle– Give this to me now!  
–Nope– he held it surprisingly strongly, and didn’t let go. So I pulled again.  
–Jesse, I’ll seriously kill you if you’re not letting it go!– I wanted to sound angry but it was actually killing me to see him like this. Was it my fault?  
–Huh… do it, Honey pie… ya’ve been killin’ me for a while now anyway…– he murmured and he suddenly let the bottle go and as I was still pulling I fell behind. I could manage to stay on my feet but the content of the bottle decided to splash on my white t-shirt a little.  
–Shit– I growled but at least the bottle was safe from McCree and the other way around, too. –Look what you’ve done to me– I showed him the wet stain on my clothing but he only grinned at me.  
–I’ve a deal… Ya’ help me take this off… and I’ll help you take that off…– he came closer unsteadily, almost falling when I took hold of his shoulder and his chest after putting the bottle down.  
I wanted to tell him to go to bed, sleep it off and I would even stay until he was asleep, but as I looked up in his eyes, what I saw there then, it was almost mesmerizing. His stare wasn’t foggy or hesitant. He reached into my very soul with that look, and didn’t plan to let it go.  
–I may be a freak… but I can’t stop thinkin’ about ya’…– he said, voice silent, raspy, silky.  
–Jesse… – I whispered his name feeling weaker by the moment as I felt his right hand stroking up and down my lower back. I felt the hint of guilt in the back of my heart for telling him he was a freak, but I felt like I could make it up to him now. I slowly stood on tiptoes and I closed the distance between us as my lips softly touched his.  
Jesse’s reaction was slow, probably due to the pills and wine he’s taken, but he smiled into our kiss and pressed his tongue to mine. He tasted sweet but alcoholic and his stubble kept scratching my chin, but I still melted into the moment when we kissed. I just wanted this. Wanted him to know he was not alone. Not anymore.  
Slowly but confidently he deepened the kiss and he grew braver and hugged me tighter to himself with his right hand. I could feel his skin as the t-shirt only hang on his neck halfway up on his toned, muscly chest. After some time I realized that my hands were exploring his tousled brown locks and my breath came out in pants as Jesse’s lips never left mine.  
I felt so much heat inside my chest though that I needed to part from his lips for some air soon. As our lips and tongues separated I feared he might think I’m running away again so I hurried to say something.  
–You…–sigh– …might be a freak for others… But…–siiigh–… I like you.  
I saw his lips curve up into a grin.  
–Don’ worry, Pancake… I figured that much– he said but suddenly he covered his eyes with his palm, massaging his temple.  
–You okay??  
–My head… feels dizzy…  
–Come, lie down–I took his hand and helped him on the bed, and out of his shirt to be comfortable.– I’ll bring you some water.  
–No need, really…  
–Stop it. And don’t even think about touching the bottle!  
–Don’ boss arouund, Darlin’… It’s turnin’ me on.  
WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!– I grinned to myself as I used the water machine that every room contained. I gave him cold water in plastic glass.  
–Drink it up, Cowboy.  
Jesse did as I told and I took a seat on the edge of his bed beside him to put the glass on his night stand when he finishes.  
–Feeling better?  
–Much better– he answered with a devilish grin on his handsome face. –Wanna know how much?  
–What??– I blinked confusedly and Jesse suddenly turned around the both of us in his bed and I out of the blue found myself lying there, under him. To be exact, he was situated right between my legs, leaning so close, but only using one of his hands to steady himself over me. I froze in place looked at me with a smirk on his face and a sneaky glow in his eyes and when he shifted his hips against mine I could feel something poking my thigh. I swallowed audibly and my eyes went wide but he just grinned at me, biting his lip.  
–This much– he announced, grinding against me again. Shit, I felt it again, the all-consuming heat that was so threateningly intense I thought I might pass out.  
–Jesse… shouldn’t you just…?– I whispered panting on his lips as he lowered himself a little more and kissed me slowly, sensually. His tongue pressed confidently against mine again, so softly and his kiss grew heated and our tongues battled for dominance as he continued to rock his hips against me. I was sure that my drool –our drool- was dripping down on my chin and with every drive of his hips I was sure he drove me right into heaven it was so hot. But his dislocated arm was pressed between us so he couldn’t keep kissing me for long, I even told myself, but it was just as disappointing when his professionally dancing tongue left my lips and his hips stopped grinding against me.  
–God, Jesse… –I sighed, slowly opening my eyes to see him smiling again.  
–I like seeing ya’ like this, Pancake. But it’s over for now.  
WHAT? Is he really stopping right now?  
–Well… why? Not feeling well again?– I asked, a little concerned, between shallow pants. He sat up, shook his head and pointed a finger at his monitor on the wall. There was a note for ME:  
„Ms. Morrison, it’s only 6 hours until your appointment to Dr. Ziegler and 8 hours until your next training session.”  
–Jeeez, this Athena really knows everything, right?– I was shocked. Jesse just shrugged.– But hey, when did you notice this?– I realized suddenly.  
–Don’t worry, Sunshine, this message came ’round the time ya’arrived.  
–What? You were not even in the state to…  
It suddenly just came to me then. When did he actually sober up like this?  
–… YOU! Did you just play the drunk?!– from his stupid grin I didn’t really need to ask anything more.– YOU… You Freak!  
–But ya’ like me anyway, Pancake…  
–Fuckin’ learn my name, you Idiot!  
–I know your name– McCree laughed out loud now and I was smiling too.  
–Use it for God’s sake! And this is for you, Genji sent it. But I warn you, if you’re taking alcohol with medicine ever again…  
–You’ll hurt me?– he asked with some fake-pouting.  
–You have no idea.  
–Have some sweet dreams, Darlin’– he waved with his good hand with that shit-eating grin of his. I smiled a little, took the bottle and I walked some steps toward the door before looking at him one more time.  
–And, Jesse…  
–Yes, Pancake, this was just the beginning… ya’ can’t even get rid of me now, don’ worry.  
–Ehm, no. I just wanted to tell you to avoid Ana Amari for a while– I advised him as I looked at the bottle that was only half-full.


	14. Just a matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen and a little group travels to the remains of Watchpoint: Antarctica to take a look at the place after the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more organized-looking chapter for you, guys.   
> Sorry, no smut now but the next one will be the reason I'm rating this Explicit! :)   
> And we are getting close to the last chapter :( 
> 
> Three more things to say:   
> 1\. In my country one can drink when we're over 18 so in the story I made it the age-limit too.  
> 2\. This is not perfectly canon because some agents must be a little younger than they really were right before the events of Uprising (Pharah, McCree).   
> 3\. Thank you all for reading, bookmarking, Kudoing my work. You may not have any idea how much that meant to me. Hope you enjoy this one too!

I slept like I was drugged, all of what remained from the night, with a huge smile plastered on my face. I wasn't ready to hear the alarm in the morning, though. What a hurry for a doctor's appointment. Really, like Angela were'nt here all the time!  
I automatically got out of bed to click on my screen on the "Understood" button but it somehow didn't turn off. 

\- Urgh, Athena please... - I mumbled mostly to myself because the A.I. never really replied.

As I grew more and more frustrated with the nerve-wrecking sound effect that was playing on and on forever without end my mind slowly woke up and my eyes did open to focus a little at the screen.  
The Understood button was gray, which meant there was no way to switch off the alarm. And this was the point when I realized that this was not the same sound that came every morning. What was going on?

Suddenly I could hear another noise, a loud set of knocks on my door. It was quite impatient.

\- Kayleen! Kayleen, open it!

It was Pharah as I could recognize her voice. I let her in and she fell through the door like she's been running.

-Hey. If this is about the wine I put it in the fridge, but sadly...

-Can you hear the alarm?! It's an emergency call. Everybody's in the main hall already, we are waiting for you!- she interrupted me breathlessly. Really? An emergency?

-I'm coming- I said, pulling on my cardigan excitedly. A mission?- What is the emergency?

-Morrison... sorry, your Father won't tell us until everyone's there!

-God, then run- we sped up, but I didn't want to leave Pharah behind so I ran with a normal speed. We reached the main hall within 3 minutes.

The whole team, everybody was standing there in a circle, murmuring and hissing between eachother. I saw Jesse as well, he stood beside Angela, and he looked better than ever, like no injury happened. When my father took notice of me he cleared his throat immediately.

-Attention. Now that everybody is here- he took a judging glance at me- I'm telling you the bad news. A report came this morning from Watchpoint: Antarctica that there was a heavy explosion yesterday night. It seems like the base is now covered in snow and ice.

-What?!- Tracer squeaked involuntarily, then she swallowed.- Are they...

-We have no reports on the agents' health condition so far. This is why we are here. I need some of you to go to the Watchpoint and help the robotics search for survivors.

-I'm going!- Lena stepped closer to Dad immediately.

-Thank you, Lena. I'll need at least 5-6 volunteers and over all, I'll need Torbjörn to go there and take care of the machines.

-Understood, Sir.

-You can count me in, Sir, too- Pharah stepped out of the crowd too.- Flying makes it easier to take a look at the place.

-You are right, thank you, Agent.

I was surprised not everyone in the room applied for the helping. I had a suspicion some of them already knew something. Anyway I couldn’t just stay here not putting a lego together while Lena’s face looked like a piano just fell on her heart from the sky. 

–I’m going too– I said confidently, and the very next moment Jesse stepped out too to apply.

–No-no, you two are…–my Father started to tell us, but Angela put a hand on his shoulder.

–I think it’s a wonderful idea, Jack. Kayleen is fast, we could use her ability there, and Jesse’s injuries have healed almost comlpetely. I’m looking out for them, of course.

So Angela was going too. I knew they had a conversation about it earlier! Now my father almost said something again, but he swallowed his breath and pressed his lips together before nodding.

–Alright, now let’s go. There is no time to lose.

–That was awesome, thank you Angela– I smiled at her slightly, she reciprocated it. –What should I take?

–Better take a big coat ’less you want your pretty butt to freeze– Jesse stepped beside me and made me blush because he was talking like that in front of Angela. She only grinned at us as I suddenly felt his arm on my shoulders.

–Are you out of your… what are you doing?!– I jumped out of his embrace and blinked at him aggressively a couple of times because, FUCK, my father was in the same room for God’s sake.

–Eh, I don’t think you need to take anything, the staff is organizing everything– Angela answered shyly. –I’d say take your weapons, but I’m not sure if you already have your own ones.

–Are ya’ kiddin’, Doc? I’d never take this beauty off of me– Jesse took out his six-shooter that brought back memories from a couple of days earlier.

–I don’t remember you having it on when you came to my lab in your sleepwear– Angela shrugged.

–How did you actually manage to heal his injuries he only got yesterday?– I asked her with amusement.

–There is a fast treatment I’m using, it’s called caduceus. It’s actually a staff that emits… well it’s really complicated. The main point is, I can heal injuries fast if it’s needed. This is why I’m going with you.

Soon I found myself and the guys on a little dropship, not nearly as huge as the other was yesterday. On board there were those who I knew, Tracer, Pharah and Jesse, and of course Angela and Torbjörn. But this time one of the commanders, Reyes was with us too. He looked like he was furious when he arrived and he disappeared rather quickly behind a red curtain. I had a feeling the alcoholic drinks could be found there.

Jesse sat beside me but behaved quite well. He didn’t even throw up like yesterday… And he really looked okay. His hand was still bandaged but all of his bruises were gone.   
Pharah sat behind us with Lena and I overheard them talking about the accident.

–I know, I know, but we don’t know anything yet!

–Do you think they are dead?

–Don’t even think about that. Do you want a drink?

–What? It’s not even legal! And I should be sober on my first actual mission.

–What??!– I suddenly turned around to see them and knelt up on my seat.– Two questions: How come it’s your first mission? And… are you younger than… me?

–It depends on how old you are, Darling!– now I saw a little smile on her face at least.

–I’m 17– I answered without thinking but I regretted it a moment later when Jesse squeaked and jumped up from his seat looking at me in shock.

–WHAT?! 17?!

–Oooops, Jesse! I… next month I’m turning 18, I swear!– I bit my lip in frustration as I saw his furrowing brows get a little less panicky.

–Whoah… a young chick ya’ are, Pancake…– he sighed and sat back down. When I looked at the girls again they both were staring at me with the most confused faces.

–Why on earth is he concerned about your age, Love?– Tracer asked with innocent eyes and Pharah replied faster than I could.

–You can have a wild guess– her tone was almost wicked.

–Okay, no wild guesses, alright?!– I put both of my hands up in protest. –Jesse and I are…

–…yes, Pancake?– he looked up at me from his seat now while curiously grinning.

–Pfft, guess I’m done with all of you– I slumped back on my seat and decided to sleep instead now that my friendly communication skills failed to work.

I heard some giggling from behind and I didn’t even dare to look at Jesse, but Tracer finally caught up with the conversation.  
–I’m actually really younger, I’ve just turned 17 last month. And the other one… Yes, my first mission. I had a little trouble with this thing on my chest.

–She used to disappear in the middle of a sentence. It was rather… funny– Pharah admitted.

–Right, you have no idea how „funny” that is when you get teleported into the year 1750 from the toilet!– Lena tried to argue but then all of us burst out in laughter.

Not long after the dropship started to descend and the lump crawled back into out throats. Outside all we could see was a big white blanket all over the planet and it was still snowing. The ship landed on a rock ledge which seemed pretty dangerous itself but getting out was a much more scary thing.

I had to carry a bag that Torbjörn pushed in my hands and now we had to climb off some snowy cliffs to reach a mostly plain ground. Well, I’m not saying I never considered jumping on Jesse’s back to carry me or I’ll die, but I knew he was hurt not so long ago so I decided against it.  
After half an hour spent with walking and walking in the endless snow we got round a hill and finally I caught a glimpse of the old Antarctica base. What was left of it, at least. There was a small building, but the snow didn’t let us see how serious the harm was.

–I’ll check the building– Torbjörn went ahead and Angela sighed to herself sadly.

–What a tragedy. This used to be as huge as Watchpoint: Gibraltar…

–You’ve been here?– I asked.

–Yes, in my first years. The lab is still standing inexplicably…

–Maybe there are the agents!– Tracer said with a soulful expression on her face.

–They would have used the communication system to reach us– from nowhere Gabriel Reyes answered and crushed Tracer’s hopes. As he bypassed me I felt cigarette on his breath but not alcohol. He was still in a bad mood.

Before we could reach the building Torbjörn came out to inform us that there was no-one just some omnics inside.  
–Do we keep omnics? After the crisis?– I asked with wide eyes.

–Omnics can be useful, Darling– Tracer said.

–Yes. They can build up the tents we’re going use. Of course with my help– Torbjörn winked.

–Are we not going to search for the agents?– Tracer’s eyes snapped to the short guy.

–There is a forecast about a snowstorm coming our way. There is a shelter underground for them to escape and they have enough supply so we need to be safe now first– Torbjörn replied but Reyes made it more dramatic.

–There is no use of us if we’re dead– he said with an edge in his deep voice.

–An’ are we really goin’ to sleep in tents? In a snowstorm?– Jesse whined and Torbjörn took something out from his bag and called an omnic from inside to help him to show it.

–These are no simple camping tents. These are like iglus. Keeps the warmth in and the snow out– the omnic put some heavy things down, Torbjörn pumped up something like a beach mattress and when the thing was ready it really looked like a mixture of an iglu and a bouncing castle.

–There is a bigger one for four people and three single one– Angela announced.– I think the four-people tent is going to be the ladies’ room, okay?

We all nodded and then Pharah leaned closer between me and Lena to announce silently.  
–Well, Girls, luckily I have the booze bag so we can have some drinking games later while the doc is in the lab…


	15. SORRY NO CHAPTER YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its coming i promise guys.

Holy Pancakes!

I would like to thank you all who gave me Kudos, and the bookmark, I never thought my writing would ever interest anyone, so you have no idea how much this means to me.  
THANK YOU :) 

Now I'm writing this pathetic post because I don't want to lose you guys. Please hold on :)   
I'll post the next one this week, with the GREAT SMUT you've been waiting for. Although I really want it to be perfect, or at least close to it, so give me a little more time please.

AAAAnd I have ideas for other fics, if you're interested in any of it, leave a comment ;) 

1\. AU where overwatch characters work at a Hotel or Restaurant and the Reader falls in love with... The owner (Reaper)? Or one of the Japanese guys from the kitchen (Hanzo, Genji)?   
2\. A story about young Hanzo who has a little too much stress in his life and a badass Reader steals him away from Hanamura for a little fun /Japanese baths? Sake? Massage?  
3\. A story about a love triangle (I know, most people hate that since Twilight, but...) young Jack Morrison and young Reyes are both there to support the young female soldier (could be Kayleen's mom? :D ) 

So tell me what you'd like to read or you can recommend me anything, really :) I'd like to write anything that is Reader/McCree, Reader/Reyes, Reader/Genji, Reader/Hanzo, maybe even Reader/ Junkrat, thanks to BlizzieNeko. If you're reading this you know what I'm talking about ;)

Have a good week, Everyone <3 

Look at the tags to see what is to come... and so much more :O :D


	16. (You best head for the hills) I'm on fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are stuck and then what happens?... SMUT! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Freaking God. I need help, because this chapter made me sweat. :D 
> 
> My first dirty little thing. 
> 
> Be gentle as Jesse, please.
> 
> God I'm so excited!!!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, I'm so freaking tired :D

–Never have I ever… eaten fish!– Lena announced happily after finishing the second bottle of wine with us. There was the four of us in the massive tent: Pharah, Tracer, Jesse and me. Yes, the forth „girl” somehow became a boy but just for the evening until Mercy did some research in the lab after the snowstorm went away. I still couldn’t figure out why we had so many bottles of alcohol with us, but there were two possible answers: to keep us warm, or someone from the team was an alcoholic in secret. Probably not only one person, Judging from the happy look on Jesse’s face when we opened the third bottle.

–WHAT? Sure you’ve eaten fish– Pharah declared in disbelief. Lena just shook her head proudly.

–No. Nothing that came from the sea. Well, maybe salt, but… 

–No shit. Not even shrimps?–Pharah went on asking, but Lena shook her head again.

–Nothing is better than some grilled salmon you caught with your bare hands…– Jesse sighed to himself.

–Ewww!– tracer frowned– Where did you catch it? Are you not from a desert?

–My uncle brought me once to Canada– he shrugged.

It was Pharah’s turn and she was in her most wicked mood that night. With that mischievous grin on her face she let us know her way of playing wouldn’t get any nicer now.

–Never have I ever… had sex with an injured cowboy…–she broke out in a laugh at the end of the sentence. Lena hit her shoulder to punish her in a way for breaking an agreement between the two of them but she grinned along with her nontheless. I couldn’t believe my ears and the blush on my face became a deep crimson. I didn’t dare to look at Jesse although nothing really happened that night.

–Wait… what do I do? If I drink that means…– I got even confused that made my face even warmer.

–Sweetheart, there is no need to keep secrets between us– Pharah hugged my shoulder close to her chest drunkenly.  
–But I have never had sex!– I somehow managed to say it without much of thinking. Pharah let me go and for a moment everyone froze in place. God, why do I always make a complete idiot of myself? I looked up, Jesse wasn’t looking at me. He was looking directly at the bottle, like he was forcing it. Lena’s mouth was hanging open, and Pharah… she was too drunk.

–Ermm… is this a new one?–she asked finally– Because I have never either– she shrugged. When Tracer didn’t drink either I started to feel a little less wierd. From the corner of my eye I did see Jesse take a gulp of wine, though. Well, that was expected. I mean, well. He is 25, a cowboy, a tattooed bad guy… Yeah.

–Your turn, cowman!– Pharah pushed the bottle in Jesse’s hand, though it would have been my turn actually but no one really cared anymore. Tracer looked a little dreamy, and I was feeling a little dizzy, but Pharah was the one that seemed to be actually really drunk. As Jesse tried to find a suitable ’never have I ever…’, she played with her hands, stretched her arms and fell behind to only protect herself with her elbow that she pushed under herself, but than we could hear a sound like something’s just broken. Some glass.

–Nev’ have I…– Jesse couldn’t even finish the sentence because Pharah raised her arm and her grey cardigan was covered in blood.

–Shit, Pharah!– I jumped, trying to check how bad the injury was.

–I am… good, guys. Could someone just… help me find the doctor?

–I’m going, don’t worry, Darling!– Tracer jumped up.

Pharah hissed in pain as she was dragged to her feet by Lena. A little blood dripped on the tent floor when they tried to balance themselves, then Tracer lead Pharah toward the exit. The door could only be opened if we push a combination of buttons on the control panel. Angela told us all these information that seemed to be so vague and distant right now in my mind. Lena must remember something, though, because she started to type and push a couple of buttons and finally and luckily the door opened. 

–Hold on just a little longer, Love, we’re out!– she said soothingly to Pharah who whimpered as they left the tent. The air became much colder inside now, even though the door closed immediately after they stepped out. I forced myself to get up from the sitting position we were in while playing. Guess this was the end of fun for tonight and Jesse will go to sleep as well…

But what the fuck is this?! 

There was a constant beeping sound since the girls left. 

–Hey, can ya’ hear it too, or am I insanely drunk?–Jesse raised a finger to point at the control panel.

–No, I hear it. What is this?

–The Quicky must’ve hit something– Jesse stood as well to check on the panel while I started to collect the pieces of the broken bottle. I heard him murmur something while he worked on it, concentrating like an expert. He may know how these electronic devices work…

–Well, what if I shut this down?– he grabbed a handle on it and moved it downwards. I could hear a click and the beeping stopped immediately.

–Wow, you’re quite a…– genius, I was going to say, but the light suddenly went out and our tent became completely and sorrowfully DARK.  
There was a moment of silence between us until I realized what happened.

–Jesse?

–Shit. Guess I fucked up– he muttered angrily under his breath.

–Can you undo it?– I asked hopefully.

–Maybe…–he tried to switch it on again, I heard the click again, but nothing else happened. It was darker than I have ever experienced darkness in my entire life. –Just…great!– he groaned and I heard resignation in his voice which only made me panic. How do we get out of here if we need to? What if a fire breaks out? What if… it’s so fucking cold we die here?! The last option actually didn’t seem to be so far-fetched at all. Since Tracer and Pharah left I could feel the cold, but now it felt like it even worsened.

–Do you think… the heater. Does it still work? It doesn’t, right?– I heard my voice shake with panic. Jesse didn’t answer immedately, I heard him touch and bump and thud against something, then I heard him say:

–Think it doesn’t…

–God, We’re going to die!– I couldn’t hold it together anymore. I’ve never really been drunk before but it felt now like I can cry more easily when I drink.

–Whoah, Pancake…– Jesse said from a distance then I heard him move closer and closer. When I heard something crack under his boot I suddenly told him protectively:

–Hey, be careful with the glass!

–Don’t worry– his creamy voice came from a very close distance now and I could feel his arm curl around my shoulder in the dark as I felt his weight press against my side as he sat down next to me on a mattress.–It’s not like we’re alone here, don’t worry, Darlin’– Jesse whispered into my ear caringly and his voice seemed to push away my worries, but from the cold I shook violently. Jesse hugged me closer and I felt him move a little, like he was searching for something.

–Wha-at?– I asked while a cold tremor ran through my body.

–Ya’ have a sleepin’ bag, right? Get inside.

His solution was quite appealing, because the sleeping bag was really warm and furry inside. I wasn’t sure about Jesse, because he didn’t have his things in our tent. I crawled in the bag in the dark slowly, and the warmth of it immediately started to heat up my frozen limbs. As I wriggled around I noticed that the sleeping bag was a lot bigger than what I needed. Jesse sat down next to me and he stroked my head caringly. It felt somehow… special. We haven’t ever done anything this kind of intimate before.

–Feelin’ better now?–he said kindly and I didn’t see his face but I knew he was smiling.

–Now you act like my mother– I laughed, not really good at romantic conversations. Jesse chuckled. 

–Your mother must love ya very much then… – he said, and for the first time I swear I could hear a little… hesitation in his voice. It took a couple of seconds to hit me… did he really say what I thought he did? Jesse’s hand slowly stilled on my face and somehow I knew it in the dark, like my instincts warned me to close my eyes and suddenly I felt Jesse’s lips against mine. His kiss was gentle, slow and meanwhile also passionate. It ended shortly, though and I felt him lie down beside me, but outside my sleeping bag, holding my hand.  
we were lying there for God knows how long, smiling like idiots, when he finally started to talk.

–Have ya’ ever thought that some shit happens for a reason?

–Like what? Being trapped here, freezing our asses off? The reason should be something mean…

–Hmm– I heard him sigh and it left me curious.

–What do you think, Jesse? What are you talking about?

–I think… well. I was a piece of filth before… But since that fucked up day in the bank I’m growing more and more confident that… I have a purpose. I wake up and try my best, ya’ know? Not because I need to, but because I want to.   
While listening to him a wide smile appeared on my face secretly in the dark.

–I know the feeling, believe me. It drove me crazy to live in a cage with my mom. But sometimes I’m worried she’ll get hurt without me or something… 

–We could take her to the base. Steal a dropship, and… –Jesse told me smirkingly.

–Hah, you’re crazy. Stealing a dropship? You really are a BAMF, Jesse.

–A what?

–A Bad Ass Mother Fucker– I laughed.– I met a guy once who had a tattoo on his forehead that read ’BAMF’. When I asked him what it meant he told me… 

–His FORHEAD?! Must have been a real BAMF, then…– Jesse laughed sweetly with me, like he was amused. Then, he slowly became silent.– Ya’ know… I’ve never really done anything badass. I grew up helpin’ out my mom’s family on the farm, then I delivered some illegal stuff for assholes, and I fucked up their bank robbery. Well, actually ya’ did, but… 

–You were too nice to be an asshole, Jesse. But I understand why you did it. I mean, to get involved with them. I would do anything for my mom, too– I explained. His fingers pressed into mine stronger for a moment before I felt him move. Suddenly I found Jesse on top of me, but the sleeping bag separated us and I couldn’t see him.

–What are you doing?– I asked with a wicked grin on my face.

–Something to deserve the ’badass’ title– he said with a husky tone and I felt his tongue against my lips out of the… black, I guess. As I started laughing I felt him intrude and I suddenly forgot everything around us, his kiss was so intense and electrifying. His breathing became heavier and his longer curls fell into my face and caressed it, it felt extremely awesome! I was more out of my mind then from the alcohol. I wanted to pull him closer but he pushed my wrists above my head and smirked in my mouth then continued to kiss me expertly.  
I felt a shiver that ran through my body, it was warm and cold at the same time but had nothing to do with the temperature. 

–Will ya’…– Jesse panted when he let go of my lips for a moment–… let me in? I MEAN! The… the sleepin’ bag. I want to make ya’ warmer…

I laughed at his attempt to correct his words and I zipped my sleeping bag down to let Jesse in. Actually I would have done anything he asked me that night.  
Suddenly I felt his heavy weight slip behind me and his whole body pressed against me from behind.  
His arm slid over my waist to pull me even closer like it was possible. I could feel him everywhere: his hot, ragged breaths on my neck, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, the twitching muscles of his abs when I shifted a little to get in a more comfortable position… and that was the moment I noticed this other thing too, poking me in the left thigh. 

When I felt it my mouth fell open. Holy shit. I was a little shocked and felt a rush of arousal hitting me. Jesse was really hard and was he… grinding against me? 

–Jesse…– I couldn’t help but sigh his name unintentionally as he repeated the movement of his hips. I never really felt anything like this before, it was like the other night, but a lot more intense.

–Command me to stop if you want me to– his voice was so deep in my ears I felt like I’m going to explode any minute.

–No, I… dont’t…just go on… – I could only speak in sighs and moans right now. Jesse’s hand found my hip under the soft material of my pants and he grinded again, more intentionally this time with a breathy groan leaving his mouth. He groaned right into my ear that made me shudder in his arms.

–Touch me already…– I muttered under my breath, but he didn’t understand.

–Hmmm?– he only growled the question into my ear. 

–I said, touch me– I panted and meanwhile I grabbed his hand and guided it forcefully up under my t-shirt to feel his palm against my bare skin. When his firm hand reached my breasts and he realized I didn’t wear my bra under that thick jumper I was wearing above the t-shirt he suddenly moaned, jerking his hips against me.

–God…

Holy shit, these noises he made just drove me completely crazy. I felt like I was on fire.

–Jesse, I need to…– I whined, like I was living my final moments.

–I know, I know… –he panted back and he finally reached down to undo my belt and he managed to pull my trousers down with only one hand, because he couldn’t get the other close enough. But I didn’t want it to happen this way. I knew I couldn’t see his face in the dark but I could still feel him in my arms, it would be a little more intimate, a little more like love-making, than just to…

–Fuck! I feel like I’m a teenager all over again– Jesse panted into my ear laughingly.

–Well…–I suddenly turned around to face him, kicking my trousers completely down. –Should I say the same? I am actually a…– I teased him now, growing bold in the dark, but he suddenly pressed his hand against my mouth to shut me up.

–Remind me of these things later, Pancake– McCree smirked again and I expected him to pull me against him and continue what we began, but he didn’t do that, not yet. Instead he seemed to struggle with something. 

–Ehm… Jesse?

–Can ya’ reach my pocket? The right one…– he told me and I extended my arm toward him, and he grabbed my hand to place it on his –WOOOW, his– butt. I unintentionally pressed my palm against that firm muscle, but I won’t lie, it felt amazing!

–Ahem… my pocket is a little higher… – he smirked into my hair because now I was so close to him and I bet he knew I was blushing furiously. I did as he asked me and took something out of his pocket, something that I never touched before but I knew what it was. The question was…

–Why did you carry this with you? Were you planning to…?

–Ya’ kiddin’, Sunshine? A man needs to be prepared. Always– he explained half-seriously. 

–I hope no one saw you at the base standing by the condom-automat…– I sighed, my hand arm still extended above his hip, stroking his lower back now.

–No, I bought it the day before I met ya’, actually, but… WAIT! Is there really an automat at the base?!

–Yes, it’s right in front of my father’s room and next to Reyes’…– I lied having too much fun with this, and slowly reaching Jesse’s neck with my lips. 

–I guess, then… Ohh? Alright, ya’do that, don’t stop… – Jesse urged me to kiss and lick and suck on his skin and he kept on making sweet noises as I reached his collar bone. His hands found their way under my shirt again, pulling me so close to him, that our feet entagled.

After some other heated minutes Jesse pulled away from me, unbuckling his belt and I felt my face get warmer as I heard him shove his pants off. 

A moment later he climbed on top of me and tugged on my panties to get it off me. My face flushed with a little embarrassment, though I knew he couldn’t see me… I even felt a little hesitation when his strong hand came up to my face and stroked me gently.

–Are ya’ afraid of me? Remember, if ya’ wanna stop… 

–No, I just… is it going to hurt, Jesse?– I asked, a little ashamed of my fear.

–Well… I guess it could… if we rushed things… –he started to say this, sounding serious but finished it with a mischievous grin– …which is not gonna happen!– and so as he said this, he suddenly leaned in and attacked my neck violently, and he started to lick, kiss and suck like I did with his, only it was a lot more experienced, a lot more professional movement, it was like he knew how to play an instrument, how to play my body to elicite the finest sounds of me.  
Meanwhile his hand stroked up and down my belly, getting lower with every stroke, lower and lower until…  
–HOLY SHIT, JESSE, YES!– I cried out in pleasure and now I really felt like I would explode or break under his touch. I felt him smile into my neck before he sucked on my pulse point again and he simultaneously circled his finger on me.   
In no time I felt a familiar but a lot more intense heat build inside me. Something I experienced before, but not with someone else, not before the guy I loved. 

I reached for him, and stroked his side, down his hips, his muscly thigh, and as I suddenly reached his arousal and heard him groan, sending vibrations with his mighty voice through my skin I suddenly felt the beautiful hot ache take over my body and I fell in pure extasy under Jesse’s touch.

I needed a minute.  
I needed some time. I had no idea how much, but a little later I could breathe again, and I felt Jesse’s forehead resting against mine.  
He didn’t say anything, just panted against my lips so I raised my thigh between his legs to try to give him something on return for that special feeling he gave me. He hissed from the contact and pressed his hips against me when we suddenly heard a big thudding noise from the direction of the door. It was knocking.

–HEY! GUYS, ARE YOU IN THERE?!– It was Pharah’s voice from outside.

–We are stuck, and the lights are out! –I answered as it seemed, I was the more conscious one this time.

–WHAT? NO ELECTRICITY?– She asked.

–That’s right!– I answered.– Can you bring help?

–I’LL BRING TORBJÖRN HERE! HOLD ON!– she said and went away.

Jesse suddenly pulled me closer, like… in a hug like the mood was ruined.

–Hey, don’t you want to finish what we… started?–I asked curiously.

–Don’t worry, Pancake… there will be a time for everything.


	17. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little chat with the readers ;)

Sorry for those who are waiting for this story to continue for weeks now.

I started to write the other one about Hanzo and it consumed me. (You could check it out if you're interested, the title is Hideaway.)  
This doesn't mean I'm not finishing this one. 

Writer's block is usually a bitch for me when I fall in love with another story/character. 

But I'll watch some Matthew Mercer stuff to get my McCree mood back ;) 

Hold on plese ;) Love you all <3

************************************

Update in August. Sorry, it's my fault. I still want to do this, but I just don't have the right ideas to finish it yet. I want it to be as good as possible.

UPDATE IN SEPTEMBER: I'M DOING IT NOW!


	18. You know what time it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO I'm back.
> 
> This chapter is a Tracer POV and a little sad and I freaking loved to write it. Hold on, there will be happier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers!!
> 
> I'm back in the saddle with this story. I hope you enjoy it very much ;)

When Jesse and I got out of our trapped situation, I prepared for Pharah’s funny remarks on what we might have done in the darkness all by ourselves, and I even fought back a furious blush. But somehow when I looked at Pharah for the first time after our rescue I didn’t find the kinky look in her eyes I was expecting. It was right the opposite of that. She looked… horrified.

–Pharah? Are you all right?– I managed to ask, because something must have been up.

She didn’t say a word for long seconds, just gulped and I started to feel the cold creep up my spine as I watched her pacing back and forth. –Pharah?!

–Tracer… –she whispered as if she was afraid that the others may hear it. –…she is gone.

–What?! Like… how… gone? Is she dead?!– I whispered back nervously, freaking out.

–NO! I… I don’t know. She just… disappeared. We were eating in the lab when she just… well. Disappeared. She was there, and then she… Fuck, I don’t know. She used to do that before, but now her chronal accelerator works just fine. I… –as Pharah told me the story she gulped and sighed several times, she looked so agonized. 

–Okay, just… don’t worry, Pharah– I placed my palm on her shoulder so she looked up at me again.– We will find her, alright?

–But… how?!

–Just show me the place you last saw her, okay? There must be something.– I tried to stay reasonable and calm, though I never really thougt we’d find something there. If Tracer was time-travelling right now, all we could do was to wait. 

 

MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE:

Lena felt a little nauseous all of a sudden and she immediately started to sweat. No wonder why, because she was standing on a seashore far away from the Antarctic base. God, what happened? – She thought to herself as she slowly recognized the place.

It certainly looked like watchpoint Gibraltar, but somehow it was… different. Like it was in worse condition than when they left it. Like it has been attacked! 

–Oh, bollocks!– She groaned to herself at the thought. Maybe after they left there was an attack they didn’t know about. Probably her chronal accelerator teleported her back there for a reason! She didn’t waste any more time, just hurried inside through a nearby door.  
As she passed the door she wondered why Athena didn’t greet her. She was so used to the way the artificial intelligence always said „Welcome at watchpoint: Gibraltar, Agent Oxton!”. But now everything was silent. And different. The walls were no longer decorated with Winston’s plans, and the dustbin was not where it was supposed to be, in the right corner.

She slowly reached the office of Jack Morrison and she felt a slight tingling feeling all over her body when she raised a finger to knock. Something was not right.

Knock-knock-knock.

She waited in silence for the strike commander to open the door, but he didn’t even answer. Must be busy. I hope he is fine– She thought and decided to try the kitchen and the canteen, because around this time there must be somebody eating their dinner. 

As she passed the hallway that lead to her room she took a glance at it and for her biggest surprise somebody just came out of her room. What the…?  
She went back to look at the guy who fully looked like a robot, but somehow he was familiar. As he got closer and waved at her, she realized that it was Genji, but he was wearing a new type of armour, outfit, whatever cyborgs wear. It covered all of him, there was not a single inch of skin to be seen. Even his eyes were covered.

–Wow, Genji, I almost didn’t recognize you!– she joked as the cyborg went up to her.

–Look who is talking! Isn’t it a little warm for those layers of clothing?– he joked back and his voice sounded much more artificial than originally. Lena realized she still was wearing her coat and her big boots. She took the coat off and wanted to head to her room to put it down until she figures out what was going on. But Genji was coming from her room. 

–What were you doing in my room? Did you feed Polly?– She referred to her hamster she was keeping in her room. She couldn’t just leave it at home when she left to be an agent.

–Hahah, very funny, Tracer. It’s been years, will you finally forgive me for taking your old room?– Genji laughed.

Old room? What the heck is he talking about?

–And I am still sorry about Polly.

–What happened to her?!– Lena panicked and Genji even without a face looked puzzled.

–Em… Lena. Are you feeling alright?– he asked in a concerned tone when another guy appeared at the other end of the hallway. He was definitely new, Lena never saw him before. He had a ponytail and was toned and quite tall, but for Lena almost everybody looked tall. He had a harsh expression on his face and when he saw them, he almost immediately took a turn into the kitchen. 

–Ergh– Genji huffed out a frustrated groan.– Will he ever learn to cope with our situation?

–Well…– Lena sighed– It depends on who he is.

–How can you not know that? You two just came back from a mission.

–No. I just came back from watchpoint: Antarctica. I was searching for Mei and the others… you know that, Genji!

–I… think we need to talk– That was all Genji said before he grabbed Tracer’s wrist and lead her to the room they somehow „shared” now. Lena was mortified to see all of Genji’s stuff there and her things gone. But didn’t say a word until the cyborg started to talk. It felt like he will provide an explanation.

–I think it is happening now– Genji began while he was standing and Lena sitting in his chair. It was weird to see that Genji didn’t have a bed, in spite of knowing he didn’t really need to sleep.

–What?– she asked curiously.

–You mentioned this to me after you guys got back from the Antarctic base. Lena, it was more than 7 years ago. And you travelled to the future. This is the future you appeared in.  
Lena couldn’t believe the words Genji said. She never thought she’d be able to travel to the future… no, it can’t be. Or can it? If this was true, she might make use of the situation.

–If what you’re saying is true, I think… I need to start working– she jumped off of the chair and headed to the door, but Genji stopped her.

–You only have like 20 more minutes, or less. And remember, if you meet yourself, that could cause trouble. What do you want to know?

Lena remembered Angela warning her about meeting herself when time-travelling. It could kill her, cause an explosion, and kill others as well. So she let Genji fill her in. 

–Well… huh– Lena sighed in frustration as she slowly processed that Genji should be right and she must really be in the future. If she could ask anything…

–…you said you remember the mission we were working on. At watchpoint: Antarctica. You remember it, right?

–Yes, although it wasn’t so successful. You were searching for survivors there.

–Ah… you mean…– Lena suddenly felt her stomach flip in fear. –This means, Mei… she…

–You didn’t find her– Genji said, but his voice sounded strangely positive.– She escaped years later, though. 

–WHAT?!

–Come with me if you do not believe. We will take a look at the canteen from the rooftop. I wouldn’t risk meeting the present-day-Lena and it’s safer this way.

Genji lead her, although Tracer knew the way. She thought so, anyway. But now she felt confused and hopeful, and somewhat scared. Outside on the roof there was nobody else, just the two of them. But there was a new training area for archers established.

There was a large window there that let the light in the canteen area and the cyborg lead there the confused little girl to take a look at their teammates. 

As Tracer peeked in, she immediately saw a massive guy with tattooes, wearing a mask. He sat with a slender one, who looked like he didn’t even know the meaning of the word ’shower’. 

There was the asian guy as well, who they met in the hallway and looked so angry. Woah, and there was Winston as well, making a peanut butter sandwich! Oh, thank God, a familiar face!

–Winston! Good to know he is still here– Lena smiled a little when Genji raised a finger and pointed in the other direction. The canteen was so big, Lena didn’t even notice the guys sitting at the other corner. 

–Haaah!– She chuckled in surprise when she saw some younger recruits and with them a very healthy and smiling Mei. –Holy cow! She IS alive!

–And well– Genji told her. –Just don’t forget to check the old Overwatch communication lines around April, in 2067. That is the time when she was found and I heard that you had something to do with it– Genji explained and Tracer grinned at him gratefully. 

–Thank you, Darling.

When she said her last word, the chronal accelerator on her chest started to beep wildly.

–Oh– she looked down at herself– Lena is getting too close to me. She must be somewhere in the canteen.

–Yes, she just came in– Genji confirmed her suspicion and took her wrist to taker her back into the building.– It’s safer if you stay in my room until you can go back to your time.

On the way she asked him why she needed to move to another room, but Genji didn’t answer.

 

–I don’t think it would be wise if I told you everything. You will know it in time. 

 

–You are different, Darling– Lena observed– You are much calmer and… wiser.

 

–Thank you– Genji said in a smiling tone.– I found my peace. 

 

–I’m glad.

When they passed a door that was open, Lena took a glance inside involuntarily. It was the old memory-room, the one where they could go to mourn their teammates who passed away. It looked like this thing didn’t change during the years. The photos were still on the wall, there were lots of them. Lena didn’t even know more than half of them when she and Pharah visited the place to light a candle for Gérard Lacroix last year. Well, in her time, last year. 

She couldn’t help but look inside when she recognized a person there. The guy looked so familiar and yet so different. His hair was longer, his shoulder broader and his left hand was missing… but it was still him. Jesse McCree. 

–Wow. McCree’s lost his hand?– she whispered to Genji curiously. 

–He lost more than that– Genji replied silently. Tracer suddenly realized what McCree was doing there. He was placing a red rose in front of a photo. A photo of a young, blonde-haired woman. Tracer suddenly turned to Genji with wide eyes.

–Genji, where is Kayleen?!

But Genji didn’t say a word, he couldn’t even try to answer, because Lena lost sight of him and the room, McCree, and the hallway, and everything. She was spinning and rolling and suddenly she felt the freezing cold again.

–Tracer!!! Finally!

–For fuck’s sake, don’t ever do that again! – she heard Pharah swear and two or three bodies were pressing against her in life-threatening hugs. She was back.

 

A little later she told the others in the lab what she got to know from Genji, that Mei is going to survive, but they need to stay alert to help her in time.

–But you didn’t ask anything about me? Not a single thing? So much for friendship…– Pharah poked her in the ribs playfully.

–I only had like 25 minutes!

–You wanna know what I can do in 25 minutes?– McCree said from the doorway. They all laughed when he tried to make a dirty joke, all, but Lena. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way McCree held that rose in his prosthetic hand. 

–Now-now, let our time-traveller rest a little, will you?– Angela came in and gave Lena another warm blanket and a tea. 

They left her alone, and only Pharah came back to her before they called it a night. 

–Hey, do you need your plushie that reminds you of Polly?– she brought Lena’s travelling version of her hamster with her. She smiled up at the Egyptian girl and took it from her. 

–Thanks, Love. 

–So, what is it going to be like in 7 years? Will it be cooler at the base?– Pharah asked curiously.

–It will be… different, but just the same. With a lots of new guys. Oh, and there will be an archery court on the roof. Quite impressive!

–Archery… I never liked it.– Pharah snorted. – So everything will be the same… - Pharah asked with a little disappointment.

–Well… not… really– Tracer fell silent, not sure if she should tell her her suspicion. But Pharah looked at her with worried eyes.

–What? What did you see?

–Well… I think…– Tracer sighed and tried to continue.– … I saw… but I'm not sure...

–Tracer, tell me already!– Pharah started to grow impatient.

–I think Kayleen will be dead by then.


	19. Time to ride off into the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleen spends her time with the team, she trains a lot and even forgets about her own birthday. Luckily there is a guy who still remembers to make it unforgettable for her. Well, in a good and a bad way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting time. I can't bring myself to write something even I consider shitty :D So this is the reason why I'm waiting for the right moments to continue the story.  
> Sorry if I'm very slow.  
> I will finish this, as I said, though :)
> 
> And about the chapter: It will be a little hot, and a lot more romantic, disgustingly so even :D  
> This story made me realize I cannot write porn. I just can't :D I'm sorry.  
> But those who are still following I hope you like it :)

Tracer never told me about what she saw in the future about me, but sometimes I felt like she was a little distant, a little… resignated around me. She even became jumpy, and Pharah seemed to be like that as well. 

The weeks passed with lots of training, I tried martial arts (wasn’t very good at them, though) and I helped Angela a lot at her lab. She even asked me if I wanted to become her apprentice, so that I could study medicine and bionics. I politely refused, though, because I never intended to become a healer. I always considered myself a fighter, so as close combat proved to be a little too much for me yet, I started to practice archery with Genji. 

–Seems like you are a natural talent– he smirked, leaning against the wall on the roof. There wasn't a real archery court yet, but after Tracer's idea we started to practice there.

–It was a coincidence– I shrugged and went for the arrows I already shot. They were all very close to the heart of the dummy. 

–A coincidence three times? Do not be shy about your talents. My brother… always said that– as Genji mentioned his sibling his smirk slowly died and he became a little uneasy.

–Do you have a brother? –I dared to ask unsurely. I figured there was something up with the guy if only the thought of him made Genji clench his robotic jaw.

–I… I did have one. He was a master of archery. Always better than me.

–Is he dead?– I asked, almost in a whisper and I gulped when I saw Genji’s eyes light up with anger.

–He is… for me.

As his stare pierced through air I decided to leave this topic behind and instead I challenged him. It always worked with the guys.

–So… can you throw a better score than I can shoot? Come on, show me!

–Are you trying to challenge me? I am ready. Honki o misete miro!

–It won’t guarantee you anything if you speak nonsense!

Genji took some steps to be facing the dummy, then he took a deep breath, then shrugged and as quick as lightning he just threw three of his shurikens away, like he didn’t even aim. But when I looked at the dummy again, it had two shurikens sticking out from it’s face. It almost looked like it had eyes now.

–Where is the third one?– I asked Genji with a little smirk on my face now. So he missed one…! Hah!

–Look closer– he told me, and as I walked closer, I suddenly saw that the dummy didn’t only have eyes, but there was a carving on the underside of it’s face that looked like a smiling mouth. I couldn’t handle it! 

–What the… how could you…?! How did you spin it like that?!–I blinked at him with my mouth hanging open.

Genji walked up to me, and stepped up to the dummy to collect his shurikens while smiling. 

–…and by the way, it was Japanese. Not nonsense.

 

So my days passed like that, training, having fun with others, sneaking out at night to have a drink or a sweet makeout-session with my boyfriend.

Sometimes my father or Reyes caught us, and the next day I had to run some extra miles before training to feel like a complete pile of shit by the time I finished. With time Reyes even became stricter, like he had something against me personally. He was almost mean to me. He wouldn’t let me drink until I finished, even though sometimes I almost fainted without water. And he always spoke of the things I’m not good at, never praised me for anything.  
Something was going on with him and Dad, because when I entered the office and both of them were inside, the air froze immediately and both of them seemed to be so tense I couldn’t bear to be in the same room with them for more than a minute.

But when they were so occupied with their discussions and disputes late at night, once I somehow managed to escape and meet Jesse. He was waiting outside in the hall and he grinned when he took a glance at me in my pajamas.

–What…?– I asked, hoping that he found me cute and not childish.

–Nothin’, Pancake… Nothin’ at all. Just… ya’ll see in no time, actually.

Jesse took my hand and lead me through the long halls, down and through the garden until we reached our secret place for romance: the little dropship. Yes, that was a safe place to meet and from the great windows we could see the endless sea and a nice little lighthouse. We often went there to escape for a while. That was a place where my Dad couldn’t or just wouldn’t ever consider searching for us. Jesse sat down by the window, pointing to the seat next to him. He was fishing for something in his pockets. 

–What are you doing? 

–Just come ’re, Sunshine. I want to give you somethin’. Somethin’ I found when I was out on that mission in Ilios. 

I did as he said and sat beside him and waited patiently. Jesse seemed to be a little nervous, but he reached inside his shirt’s pocket and finally took out a little box. It was flat and the size of his palm, so I figured it was a necklace or a watch, and when he opened it, I knew I was right. 

He pulled out a golden chained necklace with a blue heart-shaped medal and he held it up for me with shaking hands.

–Happy 18th Birthday, Kayleen– he said, his voice cracking a little what he masked with a cough.

–My birthday?– I started grinning as I realized it really was today. I totally lost track of time here with all my training and stuff. –Jesus, Jesse, thank you! – I hugged him and buried my fingers in his almost shoulder-length hair. –Thank you– I whispered against his ear and I felt him calm down a bit. When I let go of him he started to tell the story.

–In the harbour there was a man, a fisherman or somethin’ like that. He sold fish and crabs an’ all these sea stuff, but also the crystals and medals. He told me every one of them had a meanin’.

–So why did you choose this one?

–The ol’ guy told me it represented protection, and…– he paused a little before getting out the last word– …love. 

It was dark, but I could tell Jesse was turning red to his ears. 

–I chose it, Darlin’, because… I love you. I didn’t think that would ever happen to me. Not when I was a freakin’ loser at Deadlock. But… now all I think about is how to protect ya’. I know ya’re all strong, so don’t hit me for it. It’s just… I couldn’t bear the thought living without ya’…So…

I couldn’t say a single word, I felt tears on my face and all I could do was to kiss him passionately. I felt him melt into the kiss as well, and before I could wear the beautiful jewelry he needed to place it on the controller board, because I suddenly climbed up on him and straddled his lap while continuing the wild kiss.

Jesse huffed in surprise, but when he realized how close we got he moaned into my mouth and tightened his grip on my thighs. I gently tugged on his hair to make him raise his head a little for me to attack his neck. I buried him in sloppy kisses and I sucked on his skin at his collarbone so Jesse hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips against mine.

 

When I felt something hard under my thigh and felt his iron grip on my ass realization hit me and I instantly broke away from him and stared at him in shock.

–For God’s sake, you really want to do it here?

Jesse blinked at me with confusion in his eyes.

–In my Dad’s seat…?!

–Ehh, Sunshine, I don’t think we have a better option now… –he said, and in the moonlight I saw a slight flush on his skin going all the way down his neck, disappearing in his striped cowboy-shirt.

–You have planned this, right? You are blushing, Jesse… –I smirked at him and he blushed further, but shrugged.

–Planned? No. Thought ’bout it? All the time…–he told me with a grin in a husky tone when he felt my hand on his shoulder as I stroked him up and down slowly through his shirt. To my surprise, though, he reached for my hand and stopped it with his fingers.

–Listen, Kayleen… ya’… we don’t need to do anythin’ that you’re not ready for. No big deal, really…  
As he said those words I couldn’t help thinking how impossibly cute he was for caring so much, for waiting for so long. How his hair and his ragged looks represented quite the opposite of what he really was: a little boy with the greatest heart in the world.  
My first thought was then that I’d gladly marry this man one day. But before we run forward so much, I wanted to have my way with him right the now.

–You listen now, Pancake– I said, not mimicking his accent, only using his words but it made Jesse’s eyes widen– If I weren’t into this stuff… I wouldn’t be here!– As I told him the simple truth Jesse completely froze. And I enjoyed it! It was one of those few times when I gained a little dominance over him. I leaned in and kissed him passionately, but sensually as well, with all my heart and soul. It took a moment for him to close his eyes and catch up, but when he did, only our lips and tongues existed anymore. 

I felt the burning tingle inside my body all over, but I wasn’t sure where he was touching me, only the closeness of his hot body, his protecting embrace, and his soft lips were on my mind.

He was gentle and at the same time a freaking predator with me. As he undressed me I didn’t feel insecure in front of him anymore. When I saw him without his clothes, I felt like he was already a part of me all this time, but I also studied his features that I never saw before. He was incredibly hot, those muscles showed how much he trained himself... and his eyes showed how much he wanted this too.

He guided me through my first time while I forgot everything else in the world. That time was only ours in that dropship.

And when I finally gained back the control over my mind, all I could see was the happyness, and our bond in his eyes.

I grinned at him, when I looked at him again. He was flushed and his hair tousled and his mouth hanging open, still panting. He looked so beautiful I needed to kiss him again and now I heard him sigh into our kiss. It was a sound I will never forget, the sound of Jesse being completely content like never before. But not only that did I hear. I could have sworn I heard… talking, too.

And not from very far. 

Jesse seemed to hear it, too, because when I started to listen, his eyes went wide and his brows furrowed suspiscously.

–Clearly, we have to contact Monty first. Then we wait– This was the first sentence we could actually understand and it was Ana Amari who said it.

–That is what I said as well– Oh GOD!– I shook with realisation. This was my FATHER! They were getting closer to the dropship! What are we gonna do?!

–Get off, get off me, Sunshine! – Jesse said in a hurry and I didn’t even pay attention to the necklace I just recieved, but something felt wrong when we finally hid behind a curtain that lead to the dining area where there were fridges to keep the food we were taking with us on missions. 

–Don’t worry, they’ll be outta here in no time– Jesse whispered in my ear when we heard the door open.– They are just checkin’ somethin’, I bet.

–Are you sure, Ana that it’s wise for all the three of us to go there right now?– we heard Reyes’s angry voice and I felt a shudder run through my body. So they were going somewhere NOW???  
I heard Jesse gulp behind me.

–You may be right, Gabriel. I will stay. You have Angela already there.

They were talking about the mission that started two days ago. It looked simple, only Lena, Torbjörn and Angela participated. Their task was to ensure a guy's safety. Did something go wrong?

–Right, that is a wise decision– my Dad said approvingly. 

–Try not to kill eachother on the way, please - Ana left the ship with the half-serious warning.

–Mind your own business– Reyes said rudely and he started the engines. 

We were in a fucking deep shit trouble…


	20. Wanted: Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long one. The last one.
> 
> Kayleen is kidnapped by Talon. They are after her special abilities. They want to take her memories. Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. Long time no see!  
> I'm sorry for being so miserably late. I started to work, and felt like dying by the time I got home.  
> However, now I am here, with the longest chapter ever. This is also the last one. Thank you so much for the love, support and that you were around all the way. You guys gave me one of the best gifts I ever got in my life. You gave me hope that my fantasies are interesting for some people :) This means the world for me.  
> Thank you, Pancakes! 
> 
> There should be a warning that there is NO SMUT in this chapter. Moreover, it is rather very emotional and sad. Not tragic but not a very happy ending either.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> I didn't have time to re-read it yet, I will do it too, so VERY SORRY for mistakes, misspells, misuse of words if there are any. I just couldn't wait to post it I'm so excited!!!  
> And of course, here is the new event, I wanted to somehow paste it in my work, (but I wrote it before the event came out actually, so it's a little different) I hope you like it too.  
> Comments are welcome <3 
> 
> Happy reading!

Kayleen was standing there, completely frozen while the ship started to rise. The ground was shaky below her feet and she had to hold onto Jesse’s arm to keep her from falling. The engine screamed loudly one time, before they reached the approppriate height and then everything wetn quiet again. Where were they going? Why did Jack not tell themabout this mission? There must have been a serious problem, she figured.  
The silent trip seemed to be lasting forever before the hiding agents heard a voice talking for the first time since Ana left the commanders „alone”.

–You should have brought at least another agent, or this is only the waste of time– Reyes grunted angrily, tension could be detected in his raspy tone. 

–Don’t start again, Gabriel– Jack Morrison replied calmly.

–Right, Commander– the Blackwatch leader barked out with irony and disgust.  
Kayleen heard her father sigh and go on with the conversation.

–Alright, how would YOU do it now?

–Well... first of all– Gabriel Reyes started to talk, but never finished the thought. Somehow a dark silence developed in the dropship and Kayleen suspected something wrong. She almost wanted to peek out to see if there was a problem, but Jesse pulled her back behind the curtain. They only listened and listened... and the next thing they noticed was a little movement very close to them, right before a hand suddenly grabbed and pulled the black fabric away, revealing the young agents.  
Kay couldn’t breathe and Jesse bit his lower lip nervously as they faced the two commanders. Reyes was the one to talk first.

–What a surprise...– his tone changed completely and a knowing and very evil smile spread across his tanned face.

–Kayleen... what the hell are you doing here?! AND YOU, MCCREE?!– the old soldier looked at his daughter with mortification and his gaze shifted to the ex-criminal and turned ferocious.– I WANT AN EXPLANATION. NOW.

–I have a wild guess...– Reyes smirked again, holding up Kayleen’s birthday-necklace she lost when they had to hide quickly. Kayleen reched for it, but Reyes didn’t let her catch it, not before she speaks.

–Well, Commander...– Jesse looked at Reyes, not daring to look in Morrison’s eyes.–We... we were...

–We were listening to you talk. And we wanted to go with you, secretly. I’m always left out of these bigger missions!– Kayleen suddenly came up with this lie, and part of it was actually true. She really wanted to participate in missions, but Jack hardly ever let her get close to a dangerous case.

–BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT READY! You are only 18 years old!– Jack argued back like a father now, and not as her commander.

–Funny that you mention how old I am, so you actually know when my birthday is, right?!  
Jack fell silent. Kayleen looked madly hurt. Jack took a deep breath and continued calmly.

–I know. I’m sorry. I will make it up to you, but now... Reyes, turn back.

–No!– Kayleen cried out. –What are you doing?!

–You are going to stay at the base. This is something you are not ready for!

–I want to help!

–And I, your commander, say that you will stay– the older Morrison clenched his jaw stubbornly as the ship started to decend again.

–Commander... now you have a second chance to consider my idea– Reyes noted as the ship landed at Gibrlatar. Kayleen and McCree looked at eachother questioningly as the ship started to open the gate. Jack thought about it for a moment before he nodded at Gabriel.

–Alright, you have it. We will take McCree.

–What?!– Kayleen grew furious from sad again within a second. –You’re taking him but not me?!

–Enough. Leave the ship, Kayleen.

As she heard the command, she wanted to cry. What a freaking birthday! She is kicked out of a dropship by her father. Nice one, Jack Morrison.  
Kayleen started to walk and didn’t even look back. Jesse run after her when she reached the ground with her feet.  
–Hey! Wait...

–What? Just go with them...

–Whoah, calm down, Darlin’.– Jesse reched up to stroke a bit of golden hair behind the girl’s ear, looking for her eyes, not caring about the commanders’ opinions. Kayleen slowly looked up at him defeatedly.–I can stay if you want me to.

–You can’t turn them down. You are a soldier now, Jesse. Just go and do your best... and take care– she said, turning sadder at the thought that she was now going to spend days without the boy.

–Hey, I have an idea... –McCree leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear.– I will tell you the details, everything that happens, okay?

He saw a weak smile forming on her face at the idea, so Jesse felt a little better about leaving her here.  
–Okay, just be careful, don’t get busted.

–Oh when do I get busted, Darlin’? 

–Every-fucking-time– Kay smirked and looked down at Jesse’s hand. He was holding the necklace in front of them secretly. 

–Probably not every time –he winked and shoved it in her hand.

–Oh, now if we are giving goodbye-gifts... Take this– Kayleen fished out her red pocked-knife from her pocket with the letter K and numbers 76 on it. 

Jesse smiled and for the first time he didn’t smirk like a bandit. He was just a nice guy, Jesse McCree, a guy in love with Kayleen Morrison.

–Thank you, Pancake– he breathed, and before he could turn back to leave, Kayleen grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips, deeply. They didn’t see the look on the two commanders’ faces when they let go of eachother and Jesse strolled back on the ship. She watched them leave, and when the little dot in the sky finally disappeared, Kayleen decided that it was too late to sleep. She needed some training.

In half an hour she was beating a punch-bag at the gym on the roof. She didn’t feel any sleepy at all. So many emotions were crawling through her at the moment: anger for her father for leaving her at the base, but there was this overwhelming feeling of being loved by Jesse McCree and the excitement of a very important-looking mission Jesse was going to tell her about. She hit the hanging bag with great force so it swang back and she had to cover her face not to get hit by it.

Then she heard a soft laugh, a little artificial-sounding one.

–You are either early today or very late– the cyborg dude stated crossing his arms –the robotic one above the original– with a smirk on his covered face.

–Do you want it?– Kay asked pointing a finger to the punching bag. Genji shook his head.

–No, I do not need strength-training, only technique. 

–Freaking lucky– Kayleen huffed and Genji smirked again. 

–Well, Mercy surely can arrange some robotic body parts for you any time, you only need to ask.  
It was a nice change that Genji didn’t get angry as easily now that he accepted Kayleen as a new Overwatch member and, probably as a friend. Kay saw it on his face, in his eyes, though, that his soul was constantly in pain. He hid it behind humour sometimes but it was there.

–Do you want to punch a moving target?– he finally asked referring to himself. –I should probably get in the office for my soft covering I use when practicing with others in case not to hurt them. 

Kayleen almost said she didn’t need any softness when training because she was a really tough girl, but something clicked in her mind suddenly. The office.  
–Can you really get in there? In the office? 

–What? Well. Yes, Reyes keeps my equipment there, it was quite expensive. He likes to keep an eye on his investments...

–Genji, get me in there, please! I need to know everything about this mission– she begged.

–Ehm– the cyborg ninja hesitated.– That is not a good idea.

–Genji, please! It’s my birthday! And... they could be in trouble and... Jesse is there...  
The Japanese guy frowned and thought about it for a moment while Kayleen waited there, studying his every facial movement– whatever she could see and was not covered.  
–Okay, come on– he finally said, making her smile (and secretly making her want to hug him instantly). 

On the way to the office he explained her what he already knew.

–I wanted to participate as well, but the Commander, eh, your father told me to stay. I think the shambali was killed.

–A shambali? Why?

–He is a spiritual leader, he wants omnics and people to live in peace. Well, wanted. I’m almost certain he is dead by now...

They reached the door and Genji opened it easily, letting Athena check his non-existing fingerprint.

–We’re good– he whispered as the lock clicked and the door opened. They slipped inside and Kayleen started to feel nauseous with excitement and nervousness.  
The office immediately lit up as they stepped inside, Athena took care of every little detail. Some of the monitors on the wall also lit up and showed different topics. Some Kayleen understood and some were quite like unfamiliar for her. Genji luckily knew where to find what they were looking for. 

–This is where they communicate with agents on the field –well, us. 

Genji stood at the screen furthest from the door, and used his hand to scroll back on it to a conversation between Mercy and Jack Morrison. He was sure it would be Angela to contact Jack if something went wrong. And voila, he found it! 

–Look at this– Kayleen stepped closer as Angela’s face appeared on the screen. –This was sent yesterday afternoon.

„Jack, something terrible happened. I’m sorry but I think the mission failed. You have already heard about the assassination, but Lena is also badly injured. Commander, we are in need of help. And one more thing... – at this point Angela had to pay attention to something else in the background, she looked away with a worried look on her face.– ...I am needed now, Mercy out.”

The recording ended abruptly. 

–What one more thing?! – Kayleen looked terribly irritated.

–I don’t know. But as I thought, there was an assassination.

–And what is up with Lena? 

–Don’t worry, Angela is with her and probably Moira too. 

–Moira?

–Yes, she is an Irish scientist. She was working on a project in Norway that ended yesterday. Bet she is there too. Don’t worry.

–What is that one more thing...?– She was thinking loudly and started to look through the papers on the desk before her. There were some documents printed, about lost people, death certificates, and pictures. There was a document containing some city names and...

–It that Gerard LaCroix?– Genji asked all of a sudden, taking a paper from Kayleen’s hands. It was a death certificate of a guy, and a picture was pinned to it about the guy in full armour.

–Was he an agent?

–He was one of the bests. He almost became second-in-command. He died last year, was killed in his sleep and his wife disappeared–the cyborg explained. –Strange, this woman on the picture looks like the missing wife, only her skin… it’s almost blue, isn’t it?– Genji raised another picture that was taken from afar, secretly. The woman on the picture is dressed in tight leather-clothing and has a gun in her hand. In the background there is a modern building and behind it a lake, or… the sea?  
On the backside of the printed picture there was a word and a number written by hand: “Talon 1”.

–Something is not right– Genji’s gaze darkened as he looked through the papers again.– If this really is Amelie, and she is connected to Talon…

–What is Talon, Genji? And this Amelie… was she an Overwatch agent?

–No, she was… – Genji looked up at Kayleen and stopped talking. –…shit.

Suddenly from behind the girl a huge noise could be heard and Genji fell against the wall, crashing two monitors, losing consciousness. Kayleen was in total shock.

–Genji!– she whimpered and as she looked back she saw a woman standing at the door with a huge gun in her hand, her skin blue-ish and her face newly familiar.

–A-Amelie…?–her voice was almost inaudible. The woman’s face was cold as she walked up to her and calmly said to her with a French accent:

–I prefer the name Widowmaker– then she smashed the gun against Kayleen’s head and the world went black for her, losing the sight of the badly injured Genji.

Genji felt pain, but it was bearable. The shot hit his mechanic parts badly, but his arm only slightly. It was a new type of a gun, he has never seen anything like it before. The cyborg wanted to stand up but could only move one of his legs. 

–Kuso…– he cursed in Japanese and used his other leg to crawl over to the main monitor. There was a vibrating sign at the top of the screen, showing technical problems referring to the crashed equipment. Genji started to gain back his memories about the whole incident as his gaze fell on the pictures and papers on the desk and the floor. There was something else, too. A necklace he saw on Kayleen this morning.  
Genji didn’t say a word, but immediately searched for the contacts in the system. He found Jesse’s flashing a green light. He started a call.

Kayleen’s head hurt like hell. The bright lights burned her eyes. Where was she? This wasn’t the base for sure.

–She’s awake– she heard a guy talk, but she didn’t know the voice. This was the point when she realized that her wrists were cuffed to the hard surface she was lying on. She pulled, but the cuffs only dug in her flesh, and wouldn’t open. –Easy there– the guy said softly, he was wearing glasses, now that her eyes adapted to the bright lights, she could see him clearly.

–Who are you?!– Kayleen managed to ask, her voice raspy from not speaking for… how long?  
She heard a woman talk this time, but not to her. She was completely ignored like she wasn’t even there.  
–Is she ready? – the voice and the accent was familiar this time, and as she turned her head to the left she caught a glimpse of the woman causing her head injury. 

–In a few minutes, she will be–the guy announced. He was wearing a lab coat. There was medical equipment everywhere. They wanted to… EXPERIMENT ON HER?!  
The blue-skinned woman turned to leave, but Kayleen jumped up noisily, causing the cuffs to hurt her arms.

–HEY! I’M TALKING TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, AMELIE LACROIX?!  
The doctor’s eyes widened. 

–She knows about you?

–She knows a name that used to belong to me. And what she knows she will forget soon– the tall French woman smiled slightly and turned again, leaving Kayleen there to writhe against her cuffs without any explanation.

–Are you sure it’s a good idea, Jack? – Mercy asked with worry in her eyes as Morrison rushed through the dropship.

–You know how to treat Genji, you go to the base. Moira will continue Tracer’s treatment.

–Don’t you need a healer in case…?

–We can handle ourselves– Jack hurried to get ready. –I will contact you from Venice. 

 

–Please! You… seem like a nice guy, please… help me– Kayleen whispered to the doctor, while other white coated people were running around the place as well. Something was being prepared and Kayleen had a fearful feeling that this something was connected to her presence. The guy with the glasses ignored her pleading so she tried again.

–Doc, please! What are you going to do to me? – but her question was still not answered.  
She remembered Genji lying there in the office. She hoped he was still alive. And if he was, they probably will save her. Jesse. If only she could see him again, only just once again in her life…

She closed her eyes, forcing out a teardrop that slid down her face and melted into her sand blonde hair on the side. She imagined her cowboy smirking at her like always when they were together. 

 

In Venice, Italy, there was a building owned by Amelie LaCroix. The woman was Gerard LaCroix’s wife, and also the killer who eliminated him. She was one of the most important members of the terrorist organization named Talon. She most certainly went through a medical treatment that stripped her of every emotion she ever felt and turned her into a perfect murderer. And she… didn’t have a clue about Jack Morrison knowing all these things about her.

–How are we going to get in? – McCree asked turning to the strike commander. Jack silently pointed a finger to the windows that were way too high for them to simply climb in through. 

–As far as I remember we do not have wings, Sir– Jesse stated with the biggest respect. 

–That is why you carry around those ropes, McCree.

 

–You can start to inject her– Widowmaker commanded the doctor– she has been awake for hours now.

–Understood– the guy said and raised a very prominent sized needle. Kayleen was scared earlier but now she started to panic officially. 

–Get the fuck away from me! – She writhed as the doctor stepped closer with the injection. 

–Do it now– Amelie demanded and even though the girl was moving, she was secured so tightly she couldn’t prevent the act from happening.  
The needle intruded her skin and she felt the pain of it, but it was much more terrifying to watch the white liquid disappear into her body she didn’t know anything of. What she being poisoned?!

–Ahh, shit! – she groaned. –What is it…?! Tell me! I’m begging you…

As the doctor finished injecting her, the blue-skinned snake finally leaned closer to her and her cold eyes pierced into her innocent face.

–This is the beginning of your new life. You will get four dose of this medicine. It will help you become something completely else… –she explained and straightened up. Kayleen kept her eyes on her.  
–What do you mean?

–You are going to forget everything. Who you were, what you liked, who you knew. You are going to live for what is actually important. You will serve Talon… with your fine abilities– She made eye contact for the second time and then she left her side and talked to the doctor.  
Kayleen froze, she couldn’t even breathe. She felt her eyes water and she needed to swallow. She wasn’t sure if it was only her imagination, but she already felt the cloud spreading in her mind, covering up everything that is important for her. Jesse. She recalled his face. She was going to fight this, because she can’t forget him, she can’t forget Overwatch! She couldn’t…

–…and remember, if she doesn’t get all of the mix she dies.

 

The hall was empty and dark. They should have come sooner, Jack thought to himself. He wasn’t sure though in the location. Jack suspected Amelie’s involvement with Talon since her disappearance. Now all he wanted to do was to grab the bitch by the neck. His little Kayleen, he didn’t even have a chance to give her a present for her birthday. Mondatta’s death was a priority case but he should have left Gabriel at the base. Amelie must have used Gerard’s equipment to get inside without alarming Athena. 

–It’s suspicious. Where are the guards? –Jesse murmured as they walked forward.

–Missing them? – Gabriel scolded the young agent when he suddenly stopped and started to listen. Jack and Jesse stopped as well, looking at Gabriel questioningly.

–There is someone inside– the Blackwatch commander whispered carefully, nodding towards a door on the right side.  
All of them raised their weapons and Reyes waved as a sign for the other two to let him check it. Morrison and McCree stood there, ready to fire while Reyes placed his long fingers on the handle slowly, and with a quick move he ripped the door open. To their biggest surprise inside the room nothing could be seen. Absolutely nothing. It was pitch black, and from the hall only a little bit of light could indicate that it wasn’t a simple wardrobe, but a rather great room. It seemed like there was nobody inside, but Reyes took a step to make sure.  
Jack came closer as well, only to see if Gabriel needed any help. He took out a torch as well and as the room lit up a little, they could recognize a store room. There were several boxes, shelves with papers and a desk. Gabriel took another step to take a closer look, but at that exact moment the floor opened below his feet and Reyes fell into the void, they only heard his surprised yelp, and then he just disappeared. Jack followed the commander’s tracks hurriedly to help him, but when he used the torch Gabriel dropped when he fell, it seemed like the fall was greater than he thought. He couldn’t see the end of it, only darkness.

–Gabriel?!– he called his friend’s name, but Jack suspected he wouldn’t answer. McCree stood at the doorway with a questioning look on his face.

Jack sighed exhaustedly and walked out, his shoulder almost bumping into the young agent’s arm.

–We have to move on– he said sternly.

 

Kayleen felt nauseous, her senses were getting blunt. Her vision blurred, then cleared up again. She felt so weak like never before. The second dose of the mix was already in her system and she wasn’t even sure she heard right when a rough manly voice started to talk in the lab. 

–How is the project going?

–It is going perfectly, Reaper. No need to worry– the Widowmaker answered him calmly. That voice… she knew it from somewhere. 

–You better finish soon, we have company– the man announced and this was the point where Kayleen saw his face. Gabriel Reyes, you fucker! Traitor! Kayleen wanted to collect every strength in her body to kick his ass.

–She is almost unconscious– the doctor noted.

–Sweet dreams, little Jack– Gabriel leaned almost in the girl’s face to flash her a wide grin, then he looked at Amelie. –I will need my mask.

–It is where you left it– she answered almost arrogantly.

–Cold as ever. I hope she will be a little nicer– Gabriel laughed and left the room. Kayleen fought against the urge to fall asleep, while the doctor searched for his needle again.

 

Jack and McCree reached an open area, surrounded by some guards at the entrances. Jack saw a way to hide and move on at the same time, behind the pillars on the right side of the floor. But before they entered, he turned to Jesse.

–Listen, Boy and pay attention now. If they catch me, you will have to find a way inside. There is a lab at the end of the saloon, and through the lab you will reach the prison area. Kayleen must be there somewhere. You have to get her out, alright? At any cost. 

–Agreed– Jesse nodded determinedly. 

–And… if I don’t make it… tell her…

–You will have to make it, Jack and kick my ass because once we’re out I will take her away from danger forever.

–I approve– Jack’s voice was softer now, almost friendly. He and Jesse finally were ready to get inside and eliminate the first difficulty: the guard at the end of the hall.  
It was almost too easy before they reached the forth pillar. The guards didn’t even look behind themselves so far, so they could make them unconscious one by one. Now there were two guys at the lab door. Jack decided to drop a sleep-bomb between them as he had some of Ana’s equipment with him, but that turned out to be a bad idea. The smoke that they should have breathed in, only dissolved in the air without making the guards fall asleep due to their masks the agents couldn’t see before, but for the noise they raised their heads in suspicion. 

–Somebody is here! –they heard the guards as they warned the others and Jack had to think fast. 

–Get in there– he shoved McCree through a nearby door, giving him a sleep-bomb as well, and then he let himself be caught by the guards. Jesse was almost sure he heard a voice before he rushed forward, somebody outside with a terribly deep voice said something like:

–Don’t shoot him! He is mine…

 

Jesse walked through a narrow passage, always trying to move towards the prison where Kayleen could be locked up. He hid behind a shelf when two guards appeared and he let them pass. Then, he could only turn right when he needed to go left. Fortunately, he spotted a guy at the end of the floor, wearing a white lab coat. 

–Bingo, jerks! –He smiled to himself and took out his gun. He slipped behind the short, skinny lab assistant and pushed the gun against his temple. –Now-now. Don’t ya dare to shout, Darlin’. Just show me the way to the lab, alright?

The lab was quiet with a couple of assistants and doctors, no sign of the bosses around. Jesse grabbed his sleep-bomb and planned the angle to throw it so that he would be able to go through this area to the prisons. The assistant who lead him there snored a little on the ground, indicating that he wasn’t so badly injured after Jesse knocked him off with his gun.  
Three guys were standing at the opposite wall, he could drug those and fight the other one with the glasses who stood behind a lifted bed holding an injection… Wait! On the bed that is… No. Couldn’t be. But that hair. OH SHIT!  
Jesse raised his hand without thinking and pointed the gun at the doctor. 

–Leave her alone! – he shouted. Everybody in the room snapped their heads in the direction of him. Two started to move towards him, but Jesse walked in and raised the bomb, with his other hand he aimed at the doctor. 

–Stop– the doctor ordered the others and put his hands up, one holding the injection.

Jesse looked at Kayleen and saw how weak and dizzy she was, almost not even conscious. 

–Kayleen, talk to me– he said with worry, but the girl didn’t answer. –What have you done to her, huh?!– Jesse aggressively pushed the gun against the scared doctor’s head. –What have you given her?!

–It’s a serum mix that re-programs her mind. If she doesn’t get the last part she will die. I have to inject her…

–One. More. Step… and you are dead– Jesse almost shook with anger now, and the doctor with fear. Jesse noticed an assistant moving from the corner of his eye and he immediately threw the bomb at them. They all fell to the floor asleep. When Jesse turned back to the scientist, he realized that the one guy on the other side was no longer in the lab. Shit.

–Hurry now, uncuff her– Jesse ordered and the doctor had to satisfy the wish. He opened the cuffs around the girl’s and ankles, and her neck. Jesse now turned to the woman he loved so much.

–Kayleen… Darlin’ I’m here… Look at me…– he wanted to make her sit, but she nearly fell back when he lifted her up. –Please… 

–She needs this, Sir…– the doctor tried, but fell silent when Jesse looked up with ferocious madness in his eyes. 

–Give her the antidote.

–There is no antidote for this. I’m really sorry… – the doctor swallowed hard, a little panicking, but when Jesse looked back at the girl, the scientist raised the needle to stab Jesse with it in the arm. Before he could carry it out, though, a shot could be heard in the lab and smoke started to rise from the peacekeeper Jesse was holding. The doctor fell back and revealed the fatal wound on his chest as he hit the ground.  
Now that Jesse was alone with her, he used both of his hands to make her stand. Kayleen mumbled something while she was being hoisted up to her feet. 

–What did you say?– Jesse wanted to make sure she was not going insane from the drugs. 

–My… Jesse… –she managed to say pushing every syllable out painfully. 

–I’m here, Pancake– he draped her arm over his shoulder and began to walk them out. The shit started to happen now.  
All Jesse could feel was the wind of a bullet that almost took his ear. He placed Kayleen on the ground behind a counter and hid there himself, too. It was the woman Jack told them about in the dropship. The French one. With a machine gun.

–Allez, montre-toi…– she talked softly like she invited Jesse for a tea. He suspected though, that it wasn’t the case.

–Sorry, Darlin… –he sighed and stood for a moment to fire at her–But I don’t speak your language!

Jesse missed, it was close, though. Shit. Of course, she fired back, so he had to be quick. Now he moved to the other side of the counter and hid on behind the shelf. He heard her walking around in the lab. He took a look at Kayleen, she was still safely tucked behind the counter, shaking slightly on the ground. 

–You are brave, Overwatch agent… don’t you want to work for Talon, hmm? We could use a guy like you… –she teased, probably only wanting to get him out of the hiding place. Jesse wasn’t so stupid, though. While his mind screamed: I’ll first see you drown in your own blood, Bitch! – he stayed silent.  
The woman was getting further from him, probably thinking he was still behind the counter. He thought about protecting Kayleen, but couldn’t manage to go back without getting killed. So he waited until he saw the shadow of blue-skinned snake on the opposite wall and got ready to fire. Then she suddenly spoke again.

–You may be covered, but you don’t know something about me, Boy. No-one can hide from my sight…  
Enough of your bullshit! Jesse stepped forward and made the gun ready, but at that exact moment he realized she was already looking at him with a special device in front of her eyes, firing her gun quicker than the cowboy. Three bullets hit Jesse’s left arm and he collapsed, grunting in pain. 

 

Jack rushed to the door that he remembered from the building plans to be the laboratory. His face was dirty with blood, but not his blood. The Reaper– as the Talon member introduced himself– disappeared after one of Jack’s helix rockets hit him badly.  
For his surprise, he came just in time to save a very tortured-looking McCree. The woman was standing in front of him, he was on his knees in shock, holding his injured arm with his other hand. The old soldier readied the gun.

–The game is over, Amelie– he said, but suddenly as the woman realized his presence she quickly took out a grappling hook to lift her up from the ground, and while she did so, she threw a venom mine between them to win a little advantage as she disappeared through the window. Jack gave a few shots in the direction he predicted her to move but he missed.  
Coughing, Jack hurriedly approached McCree.

–Where is Kayleen??

–There…– He groaned, nodding towards the counter. Jack Morrison finally found his (unevenly breathing) daughter and took her in his arms.  
On the way out they found Gabriel who managed to get free from his trap, but he complained about being injured because a guard shot him in the shoulder…

Next day, Gibraltar.

Jesse started to wake, sharp pain shooting through him immediately as he moved. 

–Aaagh!– he grunted and Mercy came out of her medical store room in a hurry.

–Careful-careful! You still need to rest!– she announced. Jesse obliged and lied back against the pillow. He took a glance at his hurting arm and for his shock he saw metal instead of his tattooed skin. His gaze snapped to the swiss doctor with panic. 

–Yes, I have bad news and good news. Bad news is that I couldn’t save your arm. The good news is that with the new one you will be able to feel and do everything you did before– she smiled kindly.– But you will need to wait until the wounds heal.  
Jesse tentatively tried to move his artificial fingers and the next shock came to him when he actually felt the fingers that brushed together.  
–Amazing job, Doc.

–I’m here if you need me, but now I have to go…– Mercy seemed to want to escape before Jesse ask something else. But she couldn’t.

–Angela… –Jesse’s voice dropped to a whisper.– Where… where is Kayleen?  
Mercy’s eyes turned dark and she looked down at her feet dramatically.

–You’re not saying that… Please don’t say that…

–She is alive– she answered quickly.

–Yes?– Jesse’s eyes lit up.–Really? That’s…

–She… is alive. Moira could prevent her death. But the serum unfortunately already worked on her, Jesse.  
Hearing those words made Jesse’s smile freeze on his face.

–… What does that mean…?– his voice cracked, fear threatening to choke him now.

–Her last memory is his 15th birthday that she spent with her mom in Toronto. She doesn’t recognize any of us… apart from her father, of course. I’m sorry, Jesse.

Jesse felt like the whole world was breaking below his feet. He couldn’t believe what he heard. Didn’t want to. He jumped up and out of bed to rush out the door, but at the door there was Jack Morrison, waiting for him already, and he grabbed Jesse’s good arm to stop him.

–Come with me, Jesse.

–I need to see her! 

–You will. But for now, come with me.

They walked out through the gates along behind the dropship hangar, right to the ocean. This was the place where he gave Kayleen the necklace. Jesse was shook with everything he heard. His new arm was hanging at his side, stabs of pain radiating from where it was joined to his flesh.

–I wanted to thank you. For everything you have done– Jack started, and this emotional tone was nothing like the Jack Morrison McCree knew.

–I did it for her.

–I know– He nodded.–And now there is something else I want to ask you. Something you will do for her.

–I won’t ler her go– Jesse grit his teeth, feeling like he was about to vomit. Deep down he knew what was coming.

–Jesse– Jack said after a little pause.– Talon wants to have her for her abilities she inherited from me. The whole thing is my fault– The strike commander admitted, taking a deep breath.– But I want to protect her whatever it takes. And knowing you I assume you want to do the same.  
Jesse nodded, eyes starting to fill.

–What do you need me to do?– he asked with a dying voice and shaky lips.  
Jack sighed again.

–I want you to let her go home and never look for her again. She will get a new name as Kayleen Morrison needs to be dead now. For her own good. Do you… understand that, Jesse?  
Jesse nodded, unable to speak. 

–Thank you.

–Can I… see her? One more… one last time?

Jack nodded.

POV Kayleen.

It was so boring, I didn’t even feel that bad. Almost dying? Right. Dad and his overkills. In the afternoon, though finally something good happened as well. I was almost dozing off when I heard knocking on the door and a guy came in with an innocent look on his face. The first thing I noticed was how awfully handsome he was. My God, once I’ll need to be an Overwatch agent if they look like this…

–Hey– he said, his voice was soft like silk and very deep.

–Oh, hello. 

–How are you?– he asked and stepped closer shyly.

–Perfectly fine, thanks– I smiled, but he hesitated to talk and I realized that we must have already met! This should be awkward, right?

–Moira said that I lost some of my memories. I’m sorry if we already met, I can’t remember. But still I’m happy that you’re here– I tried to encourage him, he looked so lost. Must be that type who is not so good with words.

–H-how much do you know?– he tried and I happily told him everything Moira explained to me.

–I know that I came here to visit my father and I’ve been here for some weeks now, but now I’ll need to head home. What a waste, I always wanted to know how this works… whoah, is that… your arm…

–Yeah, well. I changed it for a new one– he smiled gloriously, but his eyes were revealing something else. It was making my heart ache for him. 

 

–I’m sorry for your arm– I said regretfully for bringing it up.

–No worries, Pancake… I’m sorry. Ms. Morrison. 

–Oh, no– I broke out in a laugh– No problem, I really like that nickname, Mr… ?

–Jesse. My name is Jesse McCree.

–Nice to meet you, Jesse McCree– I offered a hand for him and he took it. – Such a shame I’ll leave soon. I wanted to see you guys practice fighting. And this whole base should be awesome! 

–You know, if you have some time, I can arrange a tour for you– Jesse winked at me that made me laugh again. What a nice guy! Almost made me want to stay. Father told me why they attacked me, though. My freaking abilities are making it impossible for me to help the world. What a paradox shit?!

–Yeah, I’d like that, Jesse McCree.

 

 

Some days later Kayleen Morrison left the Gibraltar base and arrived at New Mexico airport as Leah Thompson with her handbag in the hand, wearing a necklace with a blue heart-shaped medal that made her smile whenever she looked at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to kill her but I couldn't. And Gabriel, I love to hate you :)


End file.
